Scars
by Imagen99
Summary: Hermione isn't coping well in her 8th year and Minerva has to intervene. Do wounds ever fully heal?
1. Slipping under the pain

_I Own Nothing, Reviews would be appreciated. I truly do love writing these two as family. Didn't like it? Tell me why. Think I could improve? Tell me how._

Hermione Granger scribbled hastily away at her parchment, decreasing her writing size so that she could fit the last sentence onto the worn sheet. She was in the Gryffindor common room, huddled in the corner where she usually sat with Ron or Harry. But she wouldn't be sitting with them today, or even this year at all.

It was her seventh year at the school, but she was a year older than everyone else. This was because after the defeat of Voldemort the last year, several students who had had their education compromised by the war efforts were offered the opportunity to return for another year, and take their exams again. Hermione was one of the few who accepted. No one from Gryffindor returned, and it was only a few other Ravenclaws who accepted the offer too. Ron and Harry had gone off to the auror academy to train, leaving her to be the only one of her close friends who would return. However they still kept in contact through Harry's mirrors, and every holiday the boys would come to visit her at the school. They were closer than ever, It was wonderful when they visited, but soon after they left Hermione would again feel the ever present pressures closing in on her, and she'd return to her work.

That year Hermione had again acquired a time turner from Professor McGonagall, and she was taking the full NEWT year course, save for divination and Quidditch. It was accurately much harder work for the young girl, but without the life threatening distractions and keeping her boys up to date, she found that she could easily handle it. What she couldn't handle was the constant course of extra credit assignments she was always volunteering for.

From the start of term Hermione had taken on various tasks, completing them in record time and always asking for more. She created potions, mastered charms, and wrote hundreds of essays. Soon into the year she had swept through the standard NEWTs coursework and was weeks ahead in her practical's. Despite this, she never stopped working. The young lioness always made sure she was never without _something_ to do, and slowly but surely she was cracking. Her eyes were now constantly puffy, and her whole body ached from the little sleep she had. Her body was becoming fatigued from the lack of food, and Hermione only ate when someone watched her. Then she would turn around, and start on some more of her work.

Because every time she stopped, every time she thought for just one second, the memories would resurface. Memories of the death of her friends, of the battles she had fought and the wounds she'd inflicted. Also resurfacing were the memories of the wounds that had been inflicted upon her and her loved ones. When she went to sleep her dreams were plagued by the unknown faces, and by one woman. Bellatrix Lestrange. In her dreams she would hold a captive Hermione whilst she watched Ron being tortured over and over, then Harry would be brought in dead, followed by all of the others she cared about: Molly, Arthur, Luna, Ginny, her Professor…The list was endless. And her only reprieve was when she was working so hard she could concentrate on nothing else. So Hermione kept her head down, and her work quality though the roof, hoping that no one would see through the glamours to the tired and weary soul left behind.

~~~/~~~

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she taught her seventh year class the finer points of object to animal transfiguration. Many this year were a slight disappointment, having relaxed largely due to the absence of death eaters. As she swept along the desks she corrected the hot-headed Miss Weasley in her wand movements and sharply told Miss Lovegood to concentrate on her work. It was a rarely known fact that she truly did love her students, mostly because they really made her life hard sometimes.

However as she felt slightly guilty at her unforgiving attitude, the headmistress thanked Merlin again for the safe return of her students and moved onto the next desk. Hermione was well ahead with her work already, and Minerva had been keeping a close eye on her all year. Minerva had yet to find a suitable replacement for herself and was still the transfiguration mistress and Gryffindor head of house, so she had given Hermione the time turner herself.

The elder witch was uncertain about the arrangement, unsure whether Hermione would again push herself too hard with the course load, but the young lioness's results were phenomenal. She was left with no doubt about Hermione's skills, but at noting her continued absence at mealtimes and social events had resolved to speak to the girl about not over working herself. At that moment her older cub blinked furiously, looking like she was about to fall asleep. "Miss Granger, please stay after class for a quick chat with me." She spoke sternly, and at seeing the girl's hurt and confused expression added a piece of reassurance and small piece of praise for her work.

The lesson dragged on, and somehow one of the Ravenclaws managed to turn another student into a small chicken, which meant the Professor had to spend minutes trying to find and return him to his original state. After a severe lecture, and no small amount of swearing, Minerva headed back to her office where she could relax. She turned around, and dropped her façade but came face to face with Hermione Granger. Instantly it came back up.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?" She demanded.

"…You asked to see me Professor." The elder woman's eyes widened in realisation and she moved into her office.

"Ah yes. Do come in Miss Granger, have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?" The look she gave her student clearly stated that she should accept.

"Er…Yes thank you Professor."

"Lemon and Ginger I presume?" The elder woman asked, knowing fully the answer.

"How did you know my favourite Professor?" The younger woman asked, shocked.

"I do take the time to look after my students, and I check in on them now and again. You don't become a student's head of house for seven years without learning a thing or two about them Miss Granger." The elder woman replied coolly.

In truth Hermione had always considered her Professor too busy with important work to spend time with them, though it appeared that she was wrong. Feeling a bit lighter at her Professor's interest in her students, Hermione sipped her tea complacently and waited for her Professor to begin. She recited the spells she knew in her head to occupy herself whilst she waited.

Minerva took the opportunity to discretely examine the younger witch. Physically she looked fine, but the girl was quite closed off emotionally, reminding Minerva of herself after the first war she was dragged into. The results of that had been quite upsetting and needless to say, Minerva did not want the young child before her to suffer the same fate. As Hermione rubbed her eyes absentmindedly Minerva leaned closer. Eyeing her suspiciously she deduced that the girl looked too healthy for someone who had just been at the forefront of a war. As she rubbed her eyes again Minerva noticed the absence of bags, and inferred that Hermione was using a glamour charm. She wondered why, as the girl had never seemed the vain type. As she began to wonder events started to piece together in her mind.

"How are you Miss Granger?" She asked out of the blue. Minerva expected anything but the truth.

"I'm coping." The girl answered cryptically.

"Are you coping well?" She pressed. The younger girl's arms folded across her chest in a defensive gesture.

"Yes." It was clear she was beginning to wonder why she was here.

"I'm not so sure. You continually miss meals, rarely eating a plate full when you do attend. I am constantly chasing you up to your dormitory at three in the morning, because you have been studying. You do almost nothing else but work Miss Granger, when I know you are weeks ahead. Professor Sinistra told me last week that you almost fell asleep in her lesson, and you have not raised your hand once this year. To top it all off you are wearing a glamour charm for reasons beyond me! It is quite unlike your usual self." The elder woman's volume and pace had risen steadily as she'd pieced together what she knew. "Convince me you are fine." She looked sternly at the girl, tapping her foot.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it a couple of times. "I…I am fine." The cracks were staring to show. Minerva didn't like it, but experience with Albus had taught her that she had to push.

"Really? Because I think that now you are just trying to fool yourself." Her Scottish brogue was very prominent now.

"I-I am fine!" Hermione started to furiously shake her head.

"This is regrettable Hermione, but you need to see yourself. _Finite incantatem_."

The glamour came down in a shower of sparkles, revealing the true Hermione Granger that had not been seen for weeks. Her clothes hung off of her more than they had before, and her face was drawn. Dark circles enclosed her eyes, and her hair was now limply hanging down her back in tangles. All in all, she looked the wreck Minerva had expected her to be.

Minerva could not contain the gasp she emitted, and Hermione leapt up, tears in her eyes threatening to come down as she ran from the office. Blinking, the headmistress quickly transformed and chased after her, she followed her down to the lake where Hermione unexpectedly stopped and fell. Coming closer, Minerva checked her pulse and quickly realised that she'd collapsed from exhaustion. '_Her body probably couldn't take any more work.'_ She surmised, before sending her patronus to Poppy.

Hours later, Minerva was still in the hospital wing with Hermione whilst Poppy cast various diagnostic charms. "Minerva, I am afraid that just now the poor thing collapsed due to exhaustion. It was bound to happen sooner or later but we need to make sure she eats, and sleeps. I've given her a vial that means she should sleep for a few more hours." Poppy then ushered the older woman into her office and sat her down. "Minerva, the girl need much more attention than I can give her here. We have two options; we move her to ST Mungos, or she stays with one of the staff." Minerva deliberated for a moment.

"Then she shall stay with me for a short while. She's already months ahead with all of her work, so she won't need to attend classes, and I can make sure she eats daily and gets enough sleep."

Minerva wasn't particularly happy with being a baby sitter, but she wouldn't allow the girl to go to ST Mungos from where she'd face the humiliation of the press, and she couldn't give her to another staff member. It would be unfair to her co-workers. She briefly thought that the company may even be pleasant, but brushed that off considering how the girl had reacted earlier. It would most likely be a case of staying out of each other's way.

"Well then, that's settled Minerva. You take care of her…and perhaps you can find out why she's acting this way." Poppy proclaimed. Minerva nodded, wondering the same thing.

She then returned to her office settled down to do some work whilst Hermione slept in the guest room.

~~~/~~~

Hermione woke up heaving and gasping, trying to rid her memory of the awful scenes. Looking around she realised that she had no idea where she was. She got up cautiously, searching her memory for a clue. The last thing she remembered was running towards the lake and away from… _'Oh. But why aren't I in the hospital wing?'_ she thought.

She ventured out from the guest room into what looked like a living room. The décor was tasteful but plain and slightly impersonal. There were no pictures about, and the room looked barren without them. A large Gryffindor shield hung on the wall. Moving through too an office Hermione spied her favourite teacher composing a letter. She waited until the woman was obviously finished and then stepped through announcing herself. "Professor?" The elder woman looked up and finished her work.

"Miss Granger, have a seat."


	2. Finding the damage

_I Own Nothing! _

Hermione perched carefully on a wooden chair to her left, and her Professor came and sat opposite her, looking thoughtful. "I presume you are wondering why you woke up in one of my guestrooms this afternoon?" She stated simply. Hermione nodded, and looked for a clock.

"It's 5 o'clock at night. Why aren't I in the hospital wing?" She questioned thoughtfully. Her professor studied her for a time, and then came to a decision.

"You are here because during your period of recovery, you are going to be staying with me." Hermione's eyebrows rose to her hairline. She took another look around the room, then back at her Professor.

"Is there any particular reason for that?" She said curiously. She didn't want to offend the elder woman, but Madame Pomfrey was renowned for keeping her patients under her beady eyes at all times.

"Madame Pomfrey does not have the time necessary to take care of you, because the wizarding flu is spreading over the school and she's already overworked. It would be complicated to send you off of school grounds, and I know that you would prefer to be here in relative peace and quiet compared to the hustle and bustle of ST Mungos. The other Professors are busy with their commitments, and I was the best candidate. I hope you don't mind." Feeling a little more rested than she had in a while made Hermione much more logical. And she carefully weighed her options out.

"No, I don't mind. It's just I…don't want to be a burden. I'm sure I would be fine on my own Professor." She tried. But her Professor's cold expression told her all she needed to know.

"Certainly not. You were barely able to look after yourself until now." The Professor coldly spoke.

At the memory of why she was here, Hermione bristled. "Well I don't see what it has to do with you. Or anyone else for that matter, I don't need a babysitter."

"You current state suggests otherwise. You are underweight, over tired and working yourself to death. There will be no argument. You are staying here and that is final." Minerva barked harshly. Hermione seemed to distort before her, her face twisting in fury. Suddenly she leapt out of her seat and ran to her room, locking herself in. '_Foolish of her really, I could enter easily.' _Minerva thought.

She knew that she could have handled the situation better, but Hermione truly frustrated her sometimes. She knew that she needed help, and yet refused to take it. '_So I am also dealing with a moody teenager.' _She sighed, knowing somehow that it was in fact much more than that. Glancing at the burgundy door, she rose and returned to her desk. She wanted to give the girl time to calm down, and then she would perhaps go in and apologise to her. Snapping at the girl every time she annoyed her wouldn't encourage her to open up, and that wouldn't help either of them.

~~~/~~~

Hermione glared at the mirror, and the reflection staring brokenly back at her. She had changed drastically, and she reflected that now she looked as she felt emotionally. '_Starved, broken, lonely.'_ She fingered a curl that hung loose from her bun. It was limp, and no longer held the bushiness that once it was renowned for. At any other time Hermione would've been pleased, but this served only to sadden her. Her eyes were dark and even her movements seemed sluggish. She studied herself and wondered what had happened to her, which had made her different to the others like Ron or Harry. What had drained her.

'_I've given up.'_ As the realisation hit her she sucked in a deep breath and watched a clear tear fall down her cheek. She thought of her boys; Ron, and Harry. '_I need someone…'_ As the tears started flowing faster and faster she flung herself onto the bed and curled up. The longer she cried the more memories resurfaced. "Mum, Dad I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I never did." She cried into her pillow, feeling lost and upset. "Ron…Harry. I need you. I feel so tired all the time and I don't forget…Anything." Her voice broke and she turned away. What was the point? She couldn't explain anything of her pain, and they didn't need to know. She just wanted to forget. Laying there she sobbed her heart out until she fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~/~~~

Minerva glanced at the clock, and noticing the time decided that Hermione had had enough to calm down. She crept along the hallway and softly knocked on her door. "…Hermione? May I come in?" She murmured. Pressing her ear to the door Minerva heard a quiet whimpering. Worried, she opened the door and looked for Hermione, finding her curled up on the spare bed. She was shaking uncontrollably and whining. As Minerva got closer she could see the tear tracts running down her face, which was contorted in pain. Minerva reached out to her, unsure whether she should wake her up or not. At that moment Hermione wailed.

"Please-No!" She cried. In her desperation Minerva thought about what her mother would do in her situation. _'Let's see after my nightmares ended she would…'_ Minerva fidgeted, she wasn't sure if it was too personal of her. _'I suppose there's no one else…'_ So Minerva swiftly scooped the distraught girl up in her arms and started whispering comforting words. She awkwardly manoeuvred Hermione until she was comfortable in her arms. Catching her eye on a disfigured mark on her arm, Minerva lifted the Gryffindor's sleeve and saw the jagged scar. She stared at it in shock, and understanding soon dawned on her. '_Mudblood…'_

"Shh…It's okay, it's fine. It's just a dream, do not worry. I'm here and you are safe." She whispered into the girl's hair. At first this method didn't seem to have any effect, but after a while Hermione's breaths slowed again and she seemed to calm down. The elder woman waited for her to completely calm before she relaxed. Slowly Minerva lowered her back to the bed and summoned her work. She began to return to it methodically, immersing herself. Once or twice she looked up to the now peaceful girl and stroked her hair comfortingly, or just smiled. She would stare until and think until her own painful memories resurfaced. But as soon as they did she would return in earnest to her work.

She sat by her for the rest of the evening, making sure that the fragile girl had a peaceful sleep. Eventually Minerva too succumbed to the world of dreams, but hers was plagued with nightmares. She almost felt like she was in a pensive as she hurtled through her worst memories, of the war, her family's death. The pain started to choke her as she was sobbing, lying on the floor, calling for her husband…

"Professor?" She was awoken by a small hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? You were…crying." Minerva turned and rubbed her eyes, embarrassed to find tears.

"I am fine." She said whilst she dried them and took a few breaths. She decided to turn the conversation back to her charge. "What about yourself?" Hermione rapidly looked sullen. She bit her lip before answering and looked Minerva in the eye.

"I still feel tired." Pleased that Hermione was finally being honest Minerva responded as kindly as she could.

"Perhaps you'd feel better if you go back to sleep?" She patted the pillow gently. Hermione eyed it, and then looked pleadingly at her mentor.

"I…don't want to have the nightmares again."

"Nightmares?" Minerva asked innocently. "It helps if you talk about them afterward." She stated sagely, watching Hermione discretely.

"Like you do? I can hear you know. I didn't hear much, I woke you up after I heard the crying." Minerva frowned at her, she almost told her to mind her own business, but caught herself at the last moment. The child was only concerned after all.

"I shall tell you mine, if you show me the same courtesy." Minerva finally replied. The edge was taken off of her words by her slight smirk. Hermione leaned back on the bed but looked quite uncomfortable. Despite her misgivings Minerva joined her and gestured to her shoulder. "It may be more comfortable, and much easier to tell me. Eye contact is sometimes worse. My… My mother would always do the same for me." She offered. Hermione awkwardly placed her head on it, relaxing at once and starting her story with some hesitation.

"My dreams are always half real, and half imagined…Last year when we were on the run Harry, Ron and I were captured. By the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange, she ended up torturing me for information. I...The dreams always start with that. I then see Ron and Harry dead, along with some…others. Then she tortures my…" Minerva saw tears starting to form in her student's eyes; she didn't know what to do as Hermione seemed to force the rest of the words out unwillingly. "…My parents, and then she's gone and they're safe but they blame me. They think it's my fault and that I shouldn't have obliviated them, and they blame me. They don't want to leave and then they stop talking to me! Because it's my f-fault!" Hermione had gotten more agitated as she went along. By the end she was clinging to a lost Minerva and sobbing hysterically. Minerva was thinking frantically back to her childhood, and how her mother would react. With the memories in mind, she gently cradled the young child and stroked her hair soothingly.

"It was just a dream, I'm sure they won't do that…" But she was cut off as Hermione's voice reached another octave.

"It's not a dream, they blame me! They don't want to know me…I'm alone. It's my fault!" Hermione took great heaving breaths to try and calm herself. She buried her head in Minerva's shoulder and crammed her fist in her mouth. It took a while but slowly she stilled and detached herself from Minerva, staying close. Minerva coughed, unsure of what to say.

"…I think that you made the right decision, and that if they truly care about you they will forgive you. They may just need time." She said sincerely, earning a crooked smile from Hermione. She relaxed as Hermione lay her head on Minerva's shoulder again, this time much more relaxed.

"So…are you going to tell me about your nightmare?" She croaked tentatively. Minerva grimaced openly. "You don't have to! It just might help-" But she was stopped by the elder woman's hand.

"A deal is a deal." The headmistress took the opportunity to steel herself. She wasn't used to talking about her feelings, or the nightmares that hurt her. Not since Albus died. "My nightmare, like yours, was merely a series of memories. All you need to know is that I have participated in three wars, and seen the rest of my family die around me. Including my child and husband. I continually see their torture and deaths in my nightmares, as well as the torture of some of my favourite students." She explained briskly. Hermione smiled sadly.

"I'm not really sure what to say to that. I guess all I can say is: You may have lost a lot, but you still have friends. I know because I have Harry and Ron. Sometimes they're all I keep going for. I just think 'Hermione they need you, who else is going to keep them alive?'" Hermione said in an attempt cheer up the sombre mood.

"Yes. And for the foreseeable future I have you too, but I am the one taking care of you. It isn't the reverse. Now Poppy instructed me to give you these whenever you look thirsty. Would you like a tea perhaps before bed?" Hermione nodded and watched her leave the room gripping a horrid grey potion in one hand.

The headmistress's new attitude puzzled her. When she was comforting her it was cute, because she was fumbling a lot and seemed almost at a loss for what to do, but every so often she would turn back into the stern, unapproachable transfiguration professor. It was like she cared, but didn't know how to show it. Then we she got frustrated she would lash out.

Minerva was such an enigma, even more puzzling than Ron had been. Hermione silently wondered about her professor's family, she would never ask but as she sat cuddled deeper into the duvet she wondered whether she might find out more anyway… _'She's really not that bad once you know her…'_ Hermione thought thankfully. _'Perhaps this won't be so terrible.'_ She remembered the voice that had soothed her in her dreams. _'And maybe this will actually help…'_

Hermione looked up as the headmistress re-entered and accepted the offered tea, sipping it lightly. "So…What am I going to be doing in the day? I mean when you are working." Hermione asked.

"You will be accompanying me wherever I go, so that I may keep a close eye on you. However I should inform you that most of my work is paper work so I won't bother you often. When you are here you are welcome to do anything you wish as long as it's not too taxing or dangerous." Minerva replied. This cheered Hermione up considerably, reading would be deemed acceptable and she sat back and lay down. Hearing the scratching of paper on parchment, she turned to her professor.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked. Minerva paused before answering.

"I shall wait until you fall asleep, and then retire for the night. My room is the first in the left." Hermione nodded and drifted contentedly back to sleep with the soothing sound of the quill scratching against the smooth parchment.


	3. Hitting a bruise

_I Own Nothing! Hermione and Minerva's relationship is the main focus (mother/daughter) but other characters will pop in now and again. :)_

Hermione awoke to the sound of shuffling footsteps and hushed whispers.

"But if I could just-" Came the familiar demanding voice of Molly Weasley.

"No Molly, she needs to be here. I know it is hard but she doesn't need you, Potter or Weasley fussing over her. She needs rest, which can be provided here, or in the wards of ST Mungos. I'd rather she be here then locked up there." The severe voice of her professor ground out. Apparently Molly had been there awhile.

"I suppose you're right. It's hard though." Molly sighed.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do but let her help herself." Hermione crept out of her bed and opened the door a crack.

"Hermione!" Instantly she was enveloped in a warm hug from the red haired woman. "You're up! Shouldn't you still be in bed dear, oh you look much too thin, maybe you ne-" A single cough from the headmistress stopped her. Hermione withdrew sheepishly and stepped closer to Minerva. "Sorry dear, I was just so worried." Molly smiled sadly. "We all kept wondering what was wrong…"

"Harry and Ron know?" Hermione almost squeaked, she didn't want it to become common knowledge that she couldn't cope.

"No not yet dear, they're still in the academy and it's hard to find time to talk to them." Minerva frowned and suggested Hermione change whilst they moved to the living room. As Hermione left Minerva rounded on the redhead.

"You aren't helping her by being pushy Molly, I know you can't help it but she doesn't need it." Minerva stated coldly. She didn't want her to hinder Hermione's recovery. "She'll tell us why she's upset when she wants to and no sooner. Leave it be." She lowered her voice to a hiss as Hermione came back into the room and sat down. They three sat in awkward silence. "Did you have a peaceful sleep?" Minerva enquired eventually, seeing that the others were going to remain silent.

"Yes thank you, and what about you?" Hermione politely asked. Minerva nodded stiffly, and Hermione got the impression that she was lying. Instead of pressing the issue she decided to leave it in favour of chatting with Molly. "So how have you and the boys been Mrs Weasley?"

"Wonderfully dear, they are really getting along well- of course they miss you terribly- but I've heard great things from their instructor."

Minerva gave a tight lipped smile. "I always said they'd make good aurors." Hermione looked at her curiously.

"What did you say about me?" She asked.

"I said you could do anything you put your mind to, save for being a professional quidditch player." Hermione laughed.

"How did you know?"

"I once saw the three of you on your brooms; the boys looked to be teaching you to ride properly. You didn't look very happy learning the turns and twists. Needless to say I nearly had a heart attack a few times, and resorted to casting a cushioning charm on the ground below." Minerva smirked. "It was quite disastrous Molly."

"I was not! I wasn't that bad…" Hermione cried, but her smile gave it away. "Harry and Ron were able to catch me anyway." She sheepishly admitted.

"I was just the same when my children started flying; I even locked up the brooms when they were getting too dangerous." Molly laughed. "Thank Merlin for Hogwarts's Quidditch instructor!"

The conversation started to flow easier and the three women were enjoying themselves, when Moly looked at the time and gasped. "Goodness, I need to go home and start the dinner! This was a lovely visit, and I will come again soon Hermione but not this week. Thanks again Minerva." She said as she got up and left via the floo network.

This left Hermione and Minerva alone again, and Hermione was uncomfortably reminded of how much she didn't know about the headmistress. She got up, and started to look around the place, Minerva's eyes following her. There were no photographs, but plenty of books and Hermione traced the spines of them thinking about which one she would read first when she was alone.

"There are more in the library. Would you like to see?" Minerva asked.

"Please." Hermione replied, and she followed her mentor into the largest room filled to the brim with all kinds of informative books and literature.

"Like you, I have quite the appetite for knowledge." She said as Hermione gazed in wonder. "I have more, but they are at my home in the highlands."

"Really?" Hermione asked, impressed with her collection.

"Yes and you are welcome there any time you'd like. Providing you don't drool over the books." Minerva commented dryly. Hermione withdrew blushing.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get a little excited." She muttered.

"I was like that at your age. It's nothing to regret. Knowledge is a wonderful thing, and your appetite is quite admirable." Minerva wisely said.

"Thanks." Hermione looked around the room for something to say. "So, do you have any other hobbies?"

"A few." There was an awkward silence and Minerva decided to elaborate. "I play chess rather well, and music is a talent of mine."

Hermione looked interested "What do you play? I can't say I've ever been good at chess, Ron always beats me."

Minerva's lips quirked. "Then I shall have to teach you sometime. As for the music…I play the piano, violin and the clarinet as well as a few other magical instruments. Music has interested me since I was a child and my father taught me to play. What about yourself?"

Hermione beamed. "I used to dance as a child, ballroom. When I moved to Hogwarts I gave it up, then every summer I would find a new hobby. First year was horse riding, second was judo, and then I took acting classes, which I did for two years because I liked it. Fifth year I spent dancing again and the sixth I used to refine spells and practice duelling." She chuckled at Minerva's raised eyebrow. "I never liked to be too bored, and my parents liked me out of their hair. But I like to think some of it has helped me in later life." Hermione looked hesitant for a moment. "Would you play something for me?" She whispered.

Minerva frowned and debated it in her head. Her music was very personal to her, and not something she normally shared. However Hermione looked quite eager and she didn't wish to push the girl away. Finally deciding that it might help Hermione open up she relented. "I suppose one song…Then I will have to return to work." With a flourish of her wand, she conjured an ornate grand piano. Sitting at the stool she let her fingers glide over the keys before beginning to play. It was beautiful. Minerva was indeed talented, and as Hermione listened to the powerful playing she studied the older woman.

Her eyes were narrowed and her every movement concentrated, but as Hermione watched she relaxed and so did the music. _'Her emotional outlet is her music…'_ Hermione realised as she listened to the turbulent chords and angry keys. She sat in quiet awe as she played, and stood up to watch her hands move swiftly over the keys. As the song ended Hermione closed her eyes, trying to embed the memory into her mind. "That was beautiful professor." She sighed.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now if you don't mind I need to be going." Minerva had already spent far too long with Hermione, and her workload was beginning to pile up. She would have to ask Filius for help at some point.

"Oh no, don't worry." Hermione responded. She wandered off further into the room, and picked up a book to read. Happy with her choice she sat down on a chair and settled in.

~~~/~~~

Minerva sighed as she finished her last piece of paperwork for the day. '_It never ends.'_ Then remembering her guest she wandered back to her library to find Hermione engrossed in a book. "I see you've been able to amuse yourself." The younger girl jumped.

"Sorry professor I didn't see you come in. You really have a wonderful collection." Hermione complimented her. Minerva smiled.

"I took years to amass." She smiled. "Are you ready to eat? I was about to cook dinner."

"That depends. Are you any good?" Hermione quipped, before realising who she was talking to. "Uh... I'm sure you are, so yes please, do you need any help?"

Minerva smiled loosely. "You can help if you like. And I shall have you know I have been told repeatedly that I'm a fantastic cook by my guests, Albus regularl-" She stopped talking as her eyes found the floor. The moment passed and she looked up again. "It doesn't matter now; I haven't cooked for a guest in quite a while." Hermione looked at her in concern before making up her mind.

"Well then I'll help and you can tell me what to do." Hermione stated, walking to the room she had recognised as the kitchen. Washing her hands, she briskly walked back to her professor. "What shall I do first?" Minerva blinked, and instructed her to cut vegetables. Hermione went about her job, but was stopped halfway through.

"Try doing it like this instead, it tastes better." Minerva said as she chopped it up more finely. Hermione tried to copy her, but failed miserably.

"Uh…" Minerva found herself laughing.

"Perhaps it would be better if you chopped the chicken." She instructed. They set to work again, with Minerva checking how Hermione applied the techniques she gave. Chatter flowed between them like running water. "We are going to be making a rice dish; I learnt it whilst in the Caribbean researching an older form of magic." Minerva informed her student.

"Old magic?" Hermione asked at once, and Minerva was soon lecturing her about all she'd learned. As they finished to food, and sat down to eat Minerva moved on to her other travels. "India's culture is fascinating."

"Once I went there with my parents. I loved learning about the history." Hermione explained. Soon they were also talking of Hermione's past and the places she'd visited. "When Ron went to Egypt I was so excited, but Mum and Dad had already been that year, so I couldn't go."

Then the train of conversation had flowed from their past holidays into their adventures as Hermione happily, and sometimes guiltily explained all that she and her boys had done at school.

"There was a dragon!" Minerva exclaimed at one point. Hermione nodded, but didn't tell her whose it was.

"There's no point now. Besides, can you guess what caused me to turn into a cat in our second year?" Minerva smirked.

"Albus told me, he was very impressed, and he insisted that your mishap was punishment enough." Hermione looked shocked.

"He knew that?" Minerva nodded.

"Albus knew everything that went on in this school. Not that he told me much of it. He was afraid that I'd 'overreact'. Ridiculous."

"Yes. Very." Hermione agreed rather woodenly. Minerva narrowed her eyes and Hermione smiled back at her.

"I think you need to eat a bit more before you go to bed." Hermione scowled, eyeing her half full plate.

"What are you, my mother?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Worse, I'm your head of house." Her dry comment caused Hermione's lips to twitch involuntary. "You had a smaller portion to begin with, I expect you to eat at least half of what's left." Hermione groaned, sounding very much like a child. But Minerva remained firm and watched her eat the last bite, even as Hermione continued to moan. Then she instructed her to get ready for bed.

"I'm not tired."

"But your body needs the rest; I'll take care of the nightmares…My job is to look after you, so stop scowling." Minerva snapped.

"I don't need you to tell me when to sleep. I can fall asleep on my own thanks!" Hermione retorted. She marched to her room in a huff, whilst Minerva marched to hers. _'Why is she behaving so completely unreasonably?'_ The elder woman huffed. But Minerva instantly regretted the change in the atmosphere as she entered Hermione's room again. The glare she was sent almost made her shiver.

"Poppy instructed me that you need to have at least eight hours sleep every day. It's for your health." She stated awkwardly. As the room continued to feel frosty, and Hermione refused to look at her she snapped. "Stop behaving so childishly! The sooner you follow my instructions, the sooner you can get out of here!" With that she retreated back to her own room, the anger cooling off and leaving her feeling worse than she had in a while. With a sense of unease she drifted back off to sleep.

~~~/~~~

Hermione awoke gasping from her nightmare. This one had featured Minerva screaming her name as she was tortured in front of her. Hermione had sobbed as she was unable to do anything, and begged Bellatrix to stop desperately.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she glanced around for her mentor, remembering the night's event too late. Guilt enveloped her as she remembered her moody actions. Sniffling quietly she tried to get back to sleep, only to have it repeatedly evade her. Finally, in desperation she crept out of her bed and towards Minerva's door. Creeping in she looked tiredly at the sleeping Minerva. "Sorry professor, I didn't mean to offend you." She whispered. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep on her own she quietly conjured her own bed beside the other woman's. Summoning sheets, she curled up under them and listened to the older woman's soft snoring as she drifted to sleep again.


	4. Coming to an Agreement

_I Own Nothing! Thanks for reviewing :) No more updates until I finish my homework I'm afraid. GCSEs this year and I'm not in the habit of turning in stuff late. However I will continue to update every spare moment I get._

Minerva awoke that morning and sleepily made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. She was tired, and so consequently didn't notice her newest piece of furniture until she tripped over it, landing sprawled on the bed. Leaping off, she warily looked over the bed, and was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione fast asleep there. Minerva noticed that her wand lay beside hers on her beside cabinet and quickly surmised what had happened. Sighing softly she smoothed back the hair off of the girl's forehead and decided that she would make breakfast in bed for her younger guest.

Coming back into the room with a tray of toast, marmalade and other things she carefully deposited them on a conjured table and proceeded to wake up her guest. "Hermione? Wake up Hermione." She carefully shook the smaller girl and watched in amusement as she groaned.

"Mummm… Not yet." She murmured turning around to bury her head in her pillow.

"I'm afraid I'm not your mother Hermione." She whispered, still shaking her.

Hermione curled up again and instead whispered. "Ginny, I'm not in the mood. Go away." Raising an eyebrow Minerva concluded that Hermione was still half asleep.

"Miss Granger, how dare you fall asleep in my class!" She tried. The effect was instantaneous, and Hermione leaped up whilst apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry Professor! I didn't mean to I s-" She stopped just as suddenly at seeing her slightly smirking Professor. Looking around she realised where she was. "Ah. Yes."

"Yes indeed Hermione. Would you care to eat breakfast?" Minerva cut her off. "I've made you three slices of toast, with different jams and I would also like it if you could manage to eat some fruit." She said as she set the tray down.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione humbly said. "Uhh…last night I…uh. I had a dream and I couldn't sleep so…" She trailed off. Minerva smiled tightly.

"That's quite alright. You should never go to sleep angry at someone."

Munching on her toast Hermione murmured. "I am sorry; I know I was being difficult. It's just…last year we were so independent, and to come back to all of these rules and regulations, having to do what others say, it's a bit restrictive." She sighed at the end. "I appreciate the help, I just…"

"You're not used to receiving it." Minerva finished. As Hermione started to argue, Minerva held up her hand. "You are in many ways similar to me, when I was a child I was often top of my class. But I was also ostracized by my peers and so I soon learnt to take care of myself. I needed very little guidance ever, and soon outgrew my parent's influence. I thought I knew better, but when I came out of the first war I had no one to turn to. Albus helped me, and he gave me a job and a friend. But…he tried to take care of me, and I resisted most savagely. I almost killed myself, but eventually I learned to accept help when it is needed." When she had finished she looked quite solemn and Hermione didn't know what to say. "You yourself are accustomed to looking after Misters Potter and Weasley and I suspect that you didn't need much help from your parent growing up either." Hermione was at a loss for what to say.

"Well…I. Er…I'll try to be more understanding from now on." Minerva smiled again, and patted her shoulder.

"Trying will be enough, I know it's hard. Now eat up, and then I have a surprise for you." This ambiguous statement left Hermione very curious and she hurriedly swallowed down as much as she could, in addition a few potions before Minerva led her to a new room. Walking in, Hermione gasped.

"This is beautiful!" she looked around the room, which was clearly a ball room fit for a queen. "What is it for?" She asked.

"Social occasions. This is actually my manor; the door leads to any room in my home. This is the McGonagall ball room, equipped with the latest in music and décor." She smiled at Hermione's awestruck face. "I spoke with Poppy, and she agreed that exercise would do you good, so I arranged for you to have dancing lessons again. Think of it as a present for all you've done for the school."

Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't…This is too much." She stated.

"Nonsense, I told you that you may have to attend meetings and functions with me, and a ball may well be one of them. I know you enjoy it and it is for your health. Stop being difficult." Her light tone dimmed the harshness of her words and Hermione smiled.

"Who will be teaching me?" She asked curiously, an out from the shadows stepped a tall figure. "Oh!"

"Miss Granger, may I introduce to you Mr Nero Krum. The leading ballroom dancer of the century." Nero gave a flourishing bow, and winked at her.

"It iz lovely to see you Herm-I-O-Ninny." He said.

"Ah. Hello Nero." She smiled. "It's lovely to see you too. How is Victor?" Nero frowned and stood up.

"He iz fine. A bit….Sad perhaps but fine. He heard about your relationship viff Ronald." She looked sad.

"Oh he is? I shall have to write to him…" Nero coughed.

"Yes vell. Vould you like to dance? It would help me to see vhat I haff to vork vith." Hermione looked at Minerva, who was frowning almost imperceptibly, but nodded.

"Yes please." And he led her in a waltz, correcting her posture and steps, gradually building the skill level up.

"You dance vunderfully Herm- May I call you Flower?" He asked.

"Why?"

"You name iz hard to pronounce, and you are pretty like a flower." Nero slyly winked. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you. I suppose you could. How often will you be teaching me?" She asked.

"The Headmistress has arranged for your lessons to be twice a veek, vhen she is at her busiest and she will be collecting and picking you up." Nero supplied.

"I see." Glancing gratefully at the elder woman, Hermione saw that Minerva's narrowed eyes had not left the two as they were spinning around on the dance floor.

"Yes. I vas vondering vether you vould consent to being my partner vor the first ball that the headmistress throws?" He asked.

"Nero I have a boy-friend, I'll be attending the ball with Ron, or a friend." Hermione said, missing Nero's disappointed look.

"Oh vell, perhaps next time. I vill tell Victor you said hello." He said as the song began to end.

"Thank you." Hermione simply put.

"Next time we vill dance for four hours, I shall begin planning my lessons." As he bowed and retreated he kissed her hand and nodded at the headmistress. McGonagall's eyes watched him leave.

"Perhaps it would be quainter to find a more…professional teacher." She stated after.

"Oh no, Nero is lovely."

"You know him?"

"I went to visit Victor one holiday, he is his brother. The whole family were very kind to me and my parents."

"I see."

There was a silence that was very uncomfortable for Hermione. "So this is your home?" She finally ended it with.

"Yes, the McGonagalls have lived here for generations. Would you like to see it all?" She asked, Hermione nodded happily, glad that Minerva's hostile mood had vanished.

Minerva led her throughout the vast grounds of her manor, and explained in detail the history of her ancestors. Each room left Hermione fascinated, and she soon was swept up in the McGonagall's history. Minerva led her room to room, and she took in all of the fantastic décor with awe and amazement. The rooms were all sparkling clean, and everything looked new. Then they went out to the gardens, which would've made even Professor Sprout envious. A huge menagerie of plants were everywhere and the colours dazzled and brightened up the Victorian manor. "Your home is so…beautiful Professor!" Hermione exclaimed once she was shown the lake.

Minerva smiled. "It is beautiful; however I prefer my more practical Hogwarts rooms. Now I need to go back and look through some paper work, you're welcome to stay here and peruse the library if you wish; I shall collect you at six." Minerva said. Hermione watched her leave and almost gleefully ran to the library, looking through the books at records speed.

She sat reading happily for half an hour, but soon started exploring the shelves rather than reading the books. Eventually she came along a set of shelves titled 'Hogwarts'. Curious, Hermione opened the books to find an album filled with Gryffindor student's beaming faces. They all looked to be seventh years, and next to some of them were beaming professor McGonagalls, Hermione couldn't help but notice that as the book went on the McGonagall in the pictures were progressively more and more solemn and stern.

Putting it back, she took out another labelled 'Minerva' and opened it to see a beaming baby being held by her mother. The resemblance to her professor was striking and Hermione wondered whether they were related. Written in a scrawl underneath were the words. 'Minnie on her first birthday with Marina'. Hermione looked at her and blinked. This beaming baby was her professor? She chuckled as the next picture was of a baby Minerva throwing food about. Flicking through the journal she saw that all the pictures were of Minerva in various stages of her life. She had to giggle at the tantrums and catastrophes that the younger Minerva had gotten into, but again as the book went on Hermione noticed that Minerva looked more and more sombre. Finally the back pages of the album seemed to have been torn out, leaving Hermione even more curious. '_What happened to her?'_ She wondered. As she heard the clock strike five she jumped up, remembering who's photos she was looking at and whose home she was in. Looking around the library, she decided to go exploring.

Hermione looked at the immaculate furnishing and wondered whether Minerva had any elves. "Hello?" She was startled by the pop that announced the arrival of what looked like a hundred house elves in the McGonagall tartan. They each wore sleeves and crests, and Hermione realised that Minerva must've freed them at some point. She felt pleased that her host obviously cared about them.

"What can we do for Miss?" The tallest one announced, dispersing the others. Not wanting to have called them for no reason Hermione quickly thought of something she could do for Minerva. Her early morning breakfast came to mind.

"I was wondering whether you could help me to cook one of the professor's favourite treats for dessert. She's helping me now, and I wanted to say thank you." The tallest elf beamed and apparated her to a huge kitchen.

"Miss McGonagall loves trifle; you can make that for her!" He announced. A variety of ingredients suddenly appeared and Hermione stood there in shock.

"Er…I'm afraid I may need some help." The elf chuckled. "My name's Lula. I will help you today." And with that the older and much more experienced elf carefully instructed Hermione on the methods of 'proper trifle assembly' and put her to work. Needless to say the elf corrected her many a time, and it was a rather rushed Hermione that ran back to the library with her dish in hand to meet Minerva at six.

"I'm here! Not late! I…" Her words died as she saw who Minerva was accompanied by. "Professor Sprout! Hello, how are you?"

"I think the better question is how are you my dear?" Professor Sprout chuckled. "Don't worry, you weren't late at all, we were in fact early."

"Pomona will be eating with us tonight, I hope you don't mind?" Minerva asked.

"No, not at all." And she followed Minerva and her company through the doorway, hiding the dish behind her back. Hermione was suddenly unsure of herself in the presence of professor Sprout. Unfortunately for her, Sprout noticed the object.

"What have you got Hermione?" Reluctantly Hermione pulled the dish from behind her back. "Oh a trifle, how delightful! That's Min's favourite you know." Sprout said. "It looks absolutely delicious dear." Hermione smiled awkwardly and gave the dish to Minerva.

"Uh, Lula helped me make it. It's a sort of apology gift." She smiled embarrassedly, trying to keep her voice low.

"How sweet Minerva!" Sprout cooed. Minerva smiled her thanks, and laughed at Hermione's blush. It lit up the room, and Hermione felt slightly better.

Dinner was spent listening to Sprout and Minerva talk animatedly over the school procedures and students. Once or twice the conversation would stray to something Hermione would follow, and she would timidly participate. She was very much aware of Sprout's bubbly personality in the room and Hermione often found herself at a loss for what to say. Eventually Hermione gave up, and decided to put her acting skills to use. She yawned loudly then hooded her eyes to give the impression that she was very sleepy, and at seeing this was sent to bed. Hermione stayed awake until she heard Sprout leave and then peeked out the door.

Minerva caught sight of her. "Hermione, what are you doing awake?" Hermione looked down.

"I couldn't sleep. Did you enjoy the trifle?" she shyly asked.

"It was delicious. Thank you, I appreciate the thought." This cheered Hermione up. "You were quite quiet at dinner, is everything alright?" She asked. Hermione toyed with the idea of telling her the truth.

"Professor Sprout is very nice…I just don't know what to say to her. She's very …forward." Minerva laughed.

"Yes Pomona is often like that, it does take some getting used to." Minerva patted her shoulder. Hermione searched for a subject change.

"I…uh, I found the album of you in your library." She ended up blurting. Minerva looked shocked. "You were very cute as a baby." Hermione hastily added as the shock turned to anger.

"I'm sure. I'll kindly thank you to leave my albums alone Miss Granger." She bristled. "Now I think it's time for you to be back in bed." Hermione opened her mouth, but thought better. She had after all invaded her professor's privacy. She walked slowly back to her room, and saw Minerva enter later with two cups of tea. They drank in silence.

"Good night Hermione." Minerva said softly as she read in her chair next to Hermione's bed. "Tomorrow I shall acquire some of Madame Pomfrey's dreamless sleep potions for you, but not too many. They are addictive." Hermione nodded absent mindedly and turned her back, wondering why Minerva was so introverted about her past.


	5. Pushing Yourself

_I Own Nothing. Advice on how to improve would be appreciated :) In fact, a beta would be appreciated. For all of my stories hopefully. Know anyone willing?_

That morning Hermione woke up to Minerva calling her again. She dragged herself sleepily from her soft bed and walked into the kitchen. Her Professor was bustling around frantically, and it took Hermione a few moments for her to hear what was being said to her and process it.

"…And so we are going to have to leave as early as possible, now eat up and go get dressed. This may be rather stressful for me and I need to snip this particular issue in the bud." McGonagall then proceeded to place a plateful of fruit and toasts on her table, before sitting down herself.

"…Pardon?"

"Miss Granger were you listening to me at all? I said that this morning I received a note from the board of governors requesting an urgent meeting about the state of the school. You will consequently have to spend the day in either the hospital wing, or with one of the other Professors."

"I don't need to be watched Professor, I was perfectly fine on my own yesterday at your manor." Hermione was slightly uncomfortable at the thought of spending time with people she wouldn't know.

"For the duration of your stay at my manor you were being watched by my elves, who reported directly to me in my office. However this meeting is non-negotiable and the issue needs to be dealt with immediately. I wouldn't be able to get to you in time if something were to happen."

"Can I come with you instead?" Minerva's eyes hardened before she took a calming breath.

"This is not a meeting I wish for you to be present at. You will stay here, with Poppy or one of the Professors. Inform me of your choice now."

"I pick one of the Professors." Hermione interjected hurriedly. "Madame Pomfrey would keep me in a bed all day."

Minerva had a small amused glint in her eye as she continued. "You may inform me of your choice once you are dressed. I believe the only Professors free today are Pomona, Rolanda and Horace." Hermione made her choice instantly. Professor Slughorn was unbearable at the best of times, and he would constantly bother her. Madame Hooch on the other hand had for a long time been on a lengthy crusade to get her to enjoy flying around on a twig 300ft in the air. Both encounters would end badly, and so it was Professor Sprout she would be spending her day with.

Once they were both ready to leave McGonagall dropped Hermione off in Sprout's office and bid them farewell.

"Now Hermione is due to take three potions before twelve, and one before nine. Be wary of what tells you, because she is an accomplished actress. She is to eat-"

"Merlin Minerva, you sound like the girl's mother!" Sprout interjected, completely missing the dark looks that passed over both women's faces. "She'll be fine with me. Now hurry off to your little meeting. Shoo!" Minerva was then unceremoniously shoved through a fireplace leaving Hermione and Sprout alone. In order to fill the silence, Hermione coughed awkwardly and desperately thought of something to say.

"How are you Professor?"

"Call me Pomona, dear. You've nearly graduated and if I'm correct, that won't be the last you see of me. You can't call me Professor forever after you leave!" She winked, leaving Hermione confused.

"What do you mean?" She followed the Professor through her leafy office and into one of the green houses.

"I mean dear, that I doubt after you graduate that you will never see Minerva again. Or myself consequently." She smiled, and Hermione blushed.

"Professor McGonagall will have more important things to do, I'm sure she won't want me visiting."

"Poppycock! Minerva loves it when old students, especially Gryffindors visit. And she was beside herself when you three didn't come back last year, always worrying and scouring the paper for news…Well, that was a bad time for all of us actually." Sprout's characteristic cheerful mood had vanished as her eyes unfocused and her thoughts turned back to the year before.

Hermione felt her own thoughts returning, and hastily changed the subject. "So how long have you known the Professor?"

"Oh years, ever since we both began to teach actually. Yes that was quite sad too…Would you like to see my new puffapods? They're just coming into bloom." And she abruptly changed direction, leaving Hermione perplexed again. But still present was the insatiable desire to know what was being kept from her- an unfortunate trait that had been with her for as long as she could remember.

"You were saying about working with the Professor?"

"Yes…She was always quite persistent too, and loved her job. She was very quiet, and took some time to open up to the staff, but when she did she turned out to be quite the sarcastic one. We became friends quickly, and we were always there for each other." Sprout babbled. "She and Melody were always around my quarters, playing or something."

"Melody? Who is Melody?" Hermione interjected. Professor Sprout became solemn again. She started plucking off the leaves of her puffapods with an alarming speed and ferocity.

"Was dear. Who was Melody…That is a question for Minerva herself and isn't something I have the right to say." She finally finished and turned to face Hermione fully. "You seem like a pleasant girl Hermione, and from my years of teaching I am even surer of that fact. But you are curious. So I am going to warn you, and I advise you to take my advice seriously. Minerva does not like to talk about her past, but she hates it even more when a person doesn't ask her. Digging around yourself will only anger her, and that is not something you should consider. If you are that curious I suggest you ask her soon, and be polite. If she tells you she tells you, but if she chooses not to then it would be wise to leave the issue." The stern lecture was quite unlike her Herbology Professor, and Hermione blinked in shock.

"Err…I'll do that then." Her Professor's demeanour changed again immediately and she became thoughtful.

"I certainly hope it'll do you both good…" The older woman muttered. Then she threw her hands up into the air. "But enough talk of the past! What would you like to do today?" She eyed the younger girl thoughtfully. "Of course it can't be too strenuous, but that still leaves us with plenty of options."

Hermione drew her face into a puzzled expression. "I don't really mind Professor. Whatever you'd like to do." Contrary to her expectations Sprout didn't push her to answer, instead she beamed.

"Good, today then we shall be going to Plethori Way." At Hermione's confused expression, she quickly elaborated. "It's a wizarding market specialising in magical plants, I need to purchase a few things for the greenhouses." Slowly Hermione nodded in understanding.

"How are we going to get there?" She asked cautiously.

"Why we're apparating of course!" Was the swift reply. Sprout then briefly disappeared back to her quarters before reappearing dressed in her cloak and taking Hermione to the market place.

Hermione's first thought was of the sheer size of it. By the looks of things, Plethori Way was the kind of place you could get lost for days in. Everything was set out haphazardly, and there seemed to be no particular order to the stalls themselves. Everywhere she looked there were plants of all shapes and sizes in magnificent colours. Herb sellers were also present, explaining loudly the benefits ingesting their herbs could bring to the human body. The noise was constantly at a dull roar, and subsequently Sprout had to poke Hermione before she could gain her attention.

"We need to go over to the magical fertilizer section!" Sprout almost yelled. She then led Hermione to a small hut where bottles and tubs of all shapes and sizes were being sold. Shortly after Hermione was led by Sprout to the seedling stall, all the while chatting about what the objects did and how they worked. Hermione listened attentively and followed her everywhere, occasionally asking a few questions herself. Sprout flitted from booth to booth, examining everything that took her fancy and weaving expertly in among the hordes of people.

After five hours of non-stop walking Hermione began to tire. Her eyes were becoming lidded and she had to fight to stay awake constantly. The familiar sensation of aching bones was back in her body and Hermione bit her lips to keep from yawning. Finally her Professor stopped and sat down in a nearby café, and left her to go organise some drinks. Sinking into her seat Hermione felt her exhaustion increase and her eyes get heavier and heavier….

~~~/~~~

Pomona Sprout rounded the corner with their teas and immediately saw Hermione slouched over the small table they had managed to find. She chuckled, and bustled over quickly. "Hermione, I expected you to have more stamina! We're going to have to work on that, I can shop for hours without getting tired." She stopped upon seeing the girl hadn't reacted, and called her name a few times. Getting worried, she shook the girl and checked her pulse.

Finding only a faint one, she began to feel concern and apparated back to Hogwarts with the girl. She levitated her to her rooms and worriedly called Poppy with a patronus.

A flustered Poppy arrived minutes after. "What is it Pomona? Oh my…What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"We were shopping all day, I left to get drinks and came back to her like this." Pomona worriedly replied. Poppy cast a few charms before breathing a sigh of relief.

"She's fine, just tired. You shouldn't have taken her out for that long. She isn't well enough yet. Did you even give her the potions?" Poppy reprimanded the woman.

Sprout shook her head. "Minerva must've told you, how could you forget?"

Pomona sighed. "Well how was I to know that she'd collapse? I suppose we can't do anything else now…I'll just pop her back in Minerva's quarters then." The medi-witch frowned. "Don't worry Poppy I won't leave her!" Poppy eventually went back to the hospital wing, muttering darkly about silly Professors who couldn't be trusted with sick children.

Pomona then transported Hermione to Minerva's rooms and tucked her in before picking out a book to read. Glancing at the clock she deducted that Minerva wouldn't be due back for another hour yet, and so settled in for a long wait.

~~~/~~~

Minerva McGonagall stepped through the roaring flames of her fireplace and was surprised to see her good friend Pomona waiting on the other side for her. She immediately expected the worst. "What's wrong? Where's Miss Granger?"

Pomona smiled soothingly. "She's alright dear, just a bit exhausted from her day, I think I overworked her a bit."

Minerva frowned. "Where is she?" Pomona pointed in the direction of her room and Minerva started walking at once.

"Now Min, there's no need to scare the poor girl. You'll wake her." Pomona tried to stop the headmistress, but Minerva walked right past her.

"I am not going to wake her up Pomona, I am merely making sure that she is fine." She quietly opened the door to the simple room and stepped in. Upon seeing Hermione asleep on the bed Minerva stepped over and eyed her critically. "Has Poppy seen her?" She whispered softly.

"I contacted her as soon as we got here, Minerva there is really nothing to worry about, Poppy said she'd be fine."

Smoothing the girl's forehead Minerva then turned to look at her long-time friend. "I am aware; I just wished to see for myself. She is after all my responsibility." She set a few wards around Hermione's bed before creeping out again.

When she had closed the door she set off for her kitchen, making two cups of tea. "You could've just said you were worried Minerva." Pomona sighed. "How did the meeting go?"

Minerva sat down, and groaned as her muscles relaxed. "Well. They are setting out immediately. I won't inform her until it's completed though, I wouldn't want to get her hopes up and then fail her." She sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Kingsley said that it should be possible, and that the team assigned will make every effort to have it completed as quickly as possible. It could take months though."

"It is a very nice thing you are doing Minerva."

"Nothing more than she deserves." Pomona shifted slightly.

"And have you gotten through to Hermione yet?" Minerva shook her head sadly.

"She's opening up to me slowly, but I don't think she talks freely. She's hiding something."

"She knows you are too." Minerva looked up sharply.

"What? How do you know that?"

"She asked me a few questions today; I suspect she'll ask you too at some point. She's almost more stubborn than you. Just don't snap at her and you'll be fine." Pomona advised, and then drained her cup before standing to leave. "Good night Minerva, and if you ever need a favour again don't hesitate to ask."

Minerva said her good byes and escorted her out. Alone in her living room, she meandered back to Hermione's room. Looking at the peacefully sleeping girl she smiled softly. "I hope this goes well Hermione. I truly do." She dropped a kiss onto the girl's forehead before leaving the room and going to bed herself.


	6. The hardest wounds to see

_I Own Nothing! Spare moments are few and far between. :( This is my favourite story, but also the one I care most about so I like to get it as good as I can. Thanks to Absidoodle for beta-ing!_

Minerva awoke to the acrid smell of burning in her kitchen. She panicked, and leapt from her bed, running to the scene – only to find a frantic Hermione rushing around all over the place. She was muttering very quickly to herself. Upon seeing the blazing mass in the middle of her counter, Minerva decided to intervene; with a wave of her wand the burning stopped and the kitchen was once again spotless. Hermione froze and turned to face her, her face scarlet as she spoke.

"Good morning Professor. I was just…cooking breakfast." She smiled sheepishly. Minerva stood there with her arms folded, and raised a single eyebrow.

"I think it may be appropriate for me to prohibit you from entering the kitchen unless accompanied by another adult." Her tone was clipped, and Minerva found herself holding back laughter at the expression on her young student's face.

Hermione blushed. "Err…yes. That may be a good idea." She scratched the back of her head. "Um…Breakfast was burnt. Sorry Professor." She pointed to a revolting black mess in a dish, and Minerva vanished it almost instantly upon seeing it. The smell made her a little green. "I've never really cooked before in my life. Mum wouldn't let me near the kitchen." Hermione explained apprehensively.

"I guessed as much. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to have breakfast in the leaky cauldron, whilst the elves dispose of the smell. Would that be acceptable?" When Hermione nodded her consent Minerva quickly got ready for the visit and apparated them over.

Once their meals were ready and delivered the conversation began in earnest. "Your dancing lessons begin today, but I do not wish to return and find you have collapsed again."

Hermione frowned. "I didn't collapse. I fell asleep. Professor." She added hurriedly, fidgeting and a little uncomfortable at the mention of her moment of weakness.

Minerva raised a dark eyebrow, but didn't challenge the statement. "In any case, I have informed your teacher that you need to be ready for the Yule Ball. It is fast approaching and as Hermione Granger you are required to attend. I hope you don't mind." Hermione perked up considerably.

"Does that mean that Ron and Harry will be there?" Minerva nodded the affirmative, and Hermione sighed both wistfully and happily.

"I have missed them. We've never been away from each other for this long…I suppose we'll only grow apart from now." She visibly deflated at the thought. Minerva almost reached out to the girl, but stopped herself. It would be highly inappropriate in the middle of Hogsmeade. Instead she comforted the girl the best way she could; with logic.

"You'll see them again when Christmas comes around, and I am sure that they have missed you also. Separation does get easier, but I'll wager that in the future you three will be never too far from each other in your various adventures." Hermione smiled weakly, and Minerva had the oddest feeling that perhaps logic wasn't the best option. _'Too late,' _she thought.

The conversation continued to flow, with Hermione seeming a little more quiet than usual, and when Minerva dropped her off at the manor she had the strangest feeling. She was unable to name it, but it left her feeling unsettled and slightly on edge.

After watching the two young adults twirl around the dance floor for a couple of minutes, Minerva returned to her office to catch up on her steadily increasing work.

~~~/~~~

Meanwhile back in the ball room, as Hermione twirled with Nero around the dance floor, she remembered how much she truly missed dancing itself. She had been, as had the other girls, incredibly happy in her fourth year at the mention of a proper ball – at least before she considered who would take her. The thought had caused her a lot of worrying, until a certain famous quidditch star had nervously asked her. Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

Now however, she had Ron to go with, and her smile turned into a beam.

She continued to listen attentively to Nero as he instructed her on how to hold herself, move her arms and glide along the floor. Every ounce of her concentration was set upon perfecting her skills, and impressing Ron when she finally saw him. Unfortunately, with her mind occupied as it was, she missed the sidelong glances and small smiles Nero Krum gifted her with as he held her closer, dreaming of dancing with her forever.

~~~/~~~

Minerva exhaled slowly as she finished the last of her papers for the day, pleased with her progress and the consequential amount of time she would have available after the next day. Picking up some glittering powder, depositing it in the fireplace and Flooing through to the ballroom, she started planning what she could entertain Hermione with through the night – when she stumbled onto a shocking scene.

Hermione and Nero were locked in a seemingly passionate embrace, and broke apart guiltily as they saw her.

~~~/~~~

Hermione felt a million thoughts race through her mind as Nero kissed her. The sudden urge to slap him came to mind, but before she could react he sprang off of her. Grateful, she turned to see what had bothered him, and came face to face with a furious Minerva McGonagall.

"Thank you, Mr Krum. That will be all for today, and your assistance will no longer be required." Her voice was icy cold, and Hermione felt her anger suddenly collapse and give way to terror.

"But…"

"Now!" McGonagall hissed, before slamming the doors shut behind him and turning to face Hermione. "I thought you had more sense than that, Hermione," were her only words. Hermione felt her terror being dampened by shock, and painfully crushing hurt.

"I didn't…"

"It was quite obvious that you did. I thought you better than to go around consorting with other men whilst you are in a relationship, Miss Granger." Hermione opened her mouth to explain, her face going red when McGonagall held a hand up. "Ronald does not deserve that, and I can truthfully say that I am completely shocked at your behaviour. If I-"

Hermione's well known anger flared. "I did absolutely nothing wrong! I cannot even believe that you would think I would ever consider cheating on Ronald! Nero kissed me, I was just about to slap him when you came in, presuming you know everything, and started lecturing me on infidelity!" Her voice was low and furious. "You must think very little of me, to be able to presume so quickly that I would ever do that!" And with that sentence, she turned away and stormed back to her rooms, leaving a speechless Minerva feeling the slow onset and unfamiliar sensation of regret.

~~~/~~~

Hermione slammed her door shut, angry tears streaming down her face. She only wanted to see two people in the world right then; as she got out a delicate mirror, she whispered their names. "Ron…Harry?"

There seemed to be a shuffling at the other end, and the glass on the mirror fogged up. It cleared away to reveal the smiling faces of her boyfriend and best friend. "Hermione!" They chorused, delight clear in their voices, their synchronised voices bringing a wide smile to Hermione's face despite the tears still staining it. Their voices washed over her, raining down questions about how she was, washing away any hurt or other thoughts she had.

"I'm fine boys, and how are you?"

"Bloody amazing Hermione, the last week's been great. They've started us on the practical now, and next week we're learning how to duel." Ron blurted in one excited stream. "What about you?" He added in that awkwardly caring way of his.

"Professor McGonagall says I'm months ahead, so she's banned me from working." Hermione moaned to them. They merely laughed at her complaint.

"Only you would moan at that!" Harry chuckled. "So what are you doing instead?"

Hermione felt conflicted – should she tell them that she was building her health up, or would that just worry them needlessly? She made her mind up quickly.

"Professor McGonagall's keeping an eye on me, she's even organised dancing lessons for the Yule Ball." Hermione smiled – a smile that faded as she was suddenly and unpleasantly reminded of her previous conversation with the headmistress. "You two are invited you know, and I expect you to be there!"

After securing many promises and assurances that the boys would in fact be present at the ball, the newest events in each of their lives were discussed. Hermione administered her advice to the boys, with stern instructions to keep themselves out of trouble, and in turn they told her that should she have any trouble that year with bullying, the culprits would deal with them. Hermione laughed at their antics, especially when Ron started to grab the mirror off of Harry, stating that she was his girlfriend and he should be able to talk with her alone.

"Oi! Give it back! I still need her!"

"Buzz off, you've had your time!"

Hermione laughed, and told them sternly that there was enough for her to go around. Eventually the boys sobered, and instead asked her a few questions.

"So McGonagall's keeping an eye on you eh? What's she like?"

"Well…"

~~~/~~~

Minerva paused outside Hermione's door, muddled by indecision. Should she apologise? Her Gryffindor pride reared its head and roared its disapproval, but somehow Minerva couldn't relax knowing Hermione was angry with her, and that it was her fault – that didn't sit right with her. She wrung her hands, and debated with herself, before the newer (and softer) side of her won. She couldn't allow herself to go to sleep without apologising. It wouldn't feel right, and it certainly wasn't good for Hermione.

Before entering, Minerva listened at Hermione's door to make sure she was awake. Hearing muddled voices she became confused and strained her ears to hear more.

"….She's actually really nice once you get to know her. We've had a few disagreements though."

"Hermione you always ague with people, you argued non-stop with me before we got together and you argued with Harry when he kept secrets from us. It's how you show concern. A bloody awful way, but it's your way." Minerva stepped back hurriedly. Who on earth were they talking about? And why was Ronald – and presumably Harry too – in Hermione's room with her?

"I don't know guys, I think to be honest she thinks I'm a bit of a nuisance." Minerva's inner lion roared its disapproval. None of her cubs were nuisances, especially not this particular one! She leaned in further, intent on hearing more.

"McGonagall's never been the most affectionate Hermione, but I think she genuinely cares about you." Harry soothed. "She just has a very individual way of showing it…or not, as the case may be."

Minerva stepped back. Hermione had been talking about her? Her face twisted, first with shame and then annoyance.

"I'm honestly not sure Harry. One moment she seems really…nice, and the next she's very formal and cut off. It's really confusing."

Minerva had never been a particularly open person, but in her later years she knew she had become quite introverted. She didn't like to seem 'soft' on her students, and so she erected walls between them so that she could push them to their fullest potential. True, they rarely ever understood her reasoning, but she liked to think they at least knew she cared; certainly she had thought Hermione and her boys knew that.

Minerva retreated back to her rooms and proceeded to get ready for bed. She moved slowly, her thoughts entirely on the previous conversation between her students. '_I hope I don't give that impression.'_ She prayed, yet as she played back conversations in her mind she couldn't help but notice that she often held back.

'_You have your motives. Good motives.'_ She tried to tell herself, but the rather loud voice inside her head that often sounded like Albus argued ferociously. '_It doesn't mean that you should shut people out. With your best friend gone, what are you going to do? You've only got Pomona now, there's nobody else who cares enough about you – save perhaps this one girl. And you may have ruined that.'_

Her eyelids drooped, and her whole body sagged. Strangely enough, she didn't want to push Hermione away, she wanted her to confide in her – and perhaps even have her faith return. The only thing that stopped her was the ever-daunting obstacle that was trust. She didn't know if she could trust Hermione. It seemed impossible. Implausible.

'_Why don't you try?' _The simple question shocked her, but it also gave her hope. With new resolve she nodded to herself; she would, from now on, strive to be more friendly and responsive towards her students, including Hermione.

It would certainly be much nicer to have the students actually like her.

And perhaps, one day, she would be able to trust again too.

_Dragon anyone? That chapter showed her angry, less thoughtful side, which is why I believe her reaction is in character. Feel free to argue. _

_As soon as this is finished I'm sticking with one-shots. Too much work at the minute. _


	7. Trusting Oneself

_I Own Nothing! Yup, it's been a while, but I promised I wouldn't abandon this didn't I?  
>Humongous thanks to Absidoodle :)<em>

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rather drained. She slipped out of bed and got ready for the day as quietly as she could, before tip-toeing out of her room and into the library, hoping for a few hours of peace. What she didn't expect was to see her mentor sitting calmly in an arm chair, with a breakfast tray beside her. Apparently she too was an early riser.

"Hello Hermione, how was your sleep?" Her light tone surprised Hermione, and unsure of how she should react she answered simply.

"It was quite peaceful, thank you." Minerva took the opportunity to motion to the breakfast she had set out, and Hermione grimaced, sitting down. "I've been eating more here than I have in months…" she answered, wrinkling her nose.

Unimpressed, Minerva placed the tray in Hermione's lap and sat back. "I know. It takes practice, but I'd like you to eat as much as possible." She eyed the girl carefully. "You're still much too thin." Hermione frowned as Minerva poked her in the tummy almost playfully.

"Umm…" She said – a fantastically eloquent response for the smart witch. The elder woman sighed.

"Hermione." She paused, unsure of how to start. This was well beyond her normal interactions with a student, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to break her long-standing tradition of silently watching over them, and never becoming too attached; it was easier and less painful in the long-run to do that. Nevertheless she carried on, determined and resolute that this time, if she wanted to help her student, she would have to first become a person said student truly trusted. "…We didn't exactly start this arrangement in harmony, now, did we?"

Hermione tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, shaking her head but unsure where Minerva was taking the conversation.

"I think that it would be best to… start again." Minerva finished. Hermione tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Minerva smiled, looking supremely awkward and endearingly lost to Hermione. "Well, when we first entered this…arrangement, I wasn't sure whether to treat you as a pupil, or as my guest. Or even, as Molly suggested, as a friend." She looked very lost now, and Hermione was even more perplexed at this change of heart.

"What do you mean, professor?" She asked. Minerva thought for a moment, briefly reflecting that this was not how she had hoped this scene would pan out.

"I'd like us to start again on equal terms, so that your stay here can become a little less stressful. I will treat you as a colleague, and will no longer order you about." Hermione smiled her happiness at this. "However, I will advise you in the steady recovery of your health, and should it begin declining again we will revert back to ordering you to rest." The girl's smile once again dropped from her face, instead being replaced by a small grimace. "I won't treat you as my student, I think that in any case you haven't been just that for a long time… but in time, I hope that you will be able to trust me enough to let me help you." Minerva finished, giving a small smile.

At a loss for words, Hermione just sat there for a moment, startled at this turn of events. "I….uh…."She looked at Minerva's suddenly tight smile, and her wringing hands, and realised she had to answer."…I would love that." She said with a smile. "And I won't let you down." She continued as an afterthought, reaching for the breakfast tray and smiling.

Minerva breathed out an unconscious sigh of relief, glad that her proposition had been taken well, and got up to leave. "Now I shall see you soon Hermione, I just have a few errands to run, but I will be back in time for dinner. Pomona has invited us to her chambers for tea." Hermione smiled at the pleasant surprise and nodded.

"Goodbye, Professor." Minerva turned to leave, but paused for a moment in contemplation.

"Hermione?" She started, sounding a little unsure, and Hermione turned slowly to face her. "Since we have entered this arrangement on equal terms, you do have the right to call me Minerva." She finished uncertainly, and quickly left, leaving a smiling Hermione in her wake.

"Thank you….Minerva."

~~~/~~~

Amusing herself during the day was a task that was quickly becoming harder and harder for Hermione to successfully complete on her own, and wandering about Minerva's cramped quarters was becoming a bore. It seemed that everybody had something to do but her, and that was something that she was unaccustomed to.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, but Hermione ignored it in favour of a good book; she certainly didn't wish to experiment in a magical kitchen again anytime soon. However her mind refused to concentrate on anything for too long, and Hermione growled in frustration as she put the book down. No matter how interested she was in the history of the elf king Zambi, she simply couldn't focus on the page!

Resisting the urge to throw the book, she got up and started pacing around, trying to figure out what had made her suddenly feel so restless. After some thinking she realised that she had been feeling like this for a while, which was why she'd been piling so much work and pressure on herself.

Her stomach growled again, and she scowled.

Perhaps she was simply hungry… but that didn't make sense, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been hungry. Her gaze flicked to the mirror and she again noticed the changes to her body, which although now less noticeable thanks to Madame Pomfrey's potions were still visible upon close inspection.

She moved closer to the mirror, and lifted her jumper to get a better view of her body, and sucked in a breath. She had lost a lot of weight; and you could now clearly make out her ribs against her skin. Hermione tilted her head, fascinated in the change in her appearance that she had, for months, failed to notice.

'I suppose this is why I feel so weak all the time…'She muttered.

Hermione was very familiar with the effects of not eating enough over an extended period; she had, after leaving Harry alone in their first summer holidays, spent the whole break reading up on its affects, deathly afraid that Harry might starve with the Dursleys. Luckily she had been wrong, but now the information she had learnt only served to show her what she had been doing to herself. _'Protruding bones, check. Weakness, check. Limp hair, check…'_She checked them off inwardly, and her eyes widened at the list of symptoms of malnutrition in herself that for so long she had ignored and overlooked. She knew too well what came after them for a witch. The loss of her magic.

She curled up, staring in horror still at the mirror. _'No wonder I haven't been able to eat lately… I must ask Madame Pomfrey for a few more potions.'_she thought. But she continued to stare at her ribs, still fascinated by the sight. _'It's really quite pretty…'_Absentmindedly she traced the outlines visible on her skin.

Disturbed by the turn of her thoughts, she hurriedly jumped up and called an elf, requesting a small lunch from the Hogwarts's kitchens. Of course, the overzealous elves then presented her with the full Great Hall banquet.

It was only when she started snacking in earnest that she felt slightly sick. The fright she had felt upon seeing her bones had since faded, and was now replaced with a nauseous feeling that left her clutching her stomach in discomfort. "Uhh…" Her stomach started to twist and turn and all at once Hermione realised that she probably shouldn't have started eating so much, not too soon after her meagre breakfast.

Another lurch sent her running out of the room and into the toilet, where she promptly heaved up her dinner. It felt awful. Eventually, when she had stopped retching, Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and stared into the mirror.

'_Why is this happening to me?'_She hiccupped, and curled up on the floor, fully intending to never leave the room again.

~~~/~~~

Hours later Minerva once again stepped through the floo, calling out to her guest and depositing a heap of books on a well-placed table in the process. Receiving no answer from Hermione, she frowned and walked further into her quarters.

"…Hermione?"

"Yes, Minerva?" The younger girl was just inside her library, scowling as she concentrated on a book, and Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am afraid I didn't have time to cook tonight and Pomona has taken ill, so I have taken the liberty of asking the elves to cook for us." She smiled slightly. "We didn't know what you preferred to eat, so they will be producing a variety of things- although I'm afraid I had to dissuade them from producing a banquet in your honour!"

Hermione smiled tightly, something that seemed odd to Minerva, but even as she opened her mouth the younger girl changed the subject.

"Were you able to finish your errands?" She smiled pleasantly and Minerva beamed, replying that they were a long term commitment, but that they were going better than she had planned. Hermione again smiled tightly, and Minerva made a mental note to ask her what was wrong over dinner. She put it off, though, and at that moment decided to enjoy their new found peace. She simply chatted to her newest friend about her newest book, and other such trivial and inconsequential things.

~~~/~~~

"Hmm…" Hermione murmured, sipping her tea for the fifth time in the last minute. Minerva scowled at her, and eyed her full plate. She set down her fork rather abruptly and Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Well I guess we'd better get this over with, or I fear that I will have to continue the conversation myself." She stated. Hermione raised a solitary eyebrow, looking uncannily like the woman opposite her, and set down her cup.

"Minerva?" She inquired innocently, setting Minerva's teeth on edge. But, as she had promised herself the night before, Minerva did her best to keep calm.

"You are obviously not yourself, something is upsetting you and I can plainly see it." She explained. Instantly Hermione's aura changed and she avoided Minerva's eyes.

"And?" She said, focusing intently on the tablecloth.

Minerva looked lost, wondering whether she should push the conversation or leave it alone. "And…I'd like to help." She whispered eventually, pleading with the girl. "You're hurting, and I'd like to help stop it."

Needless to say, Hermione was shocked by her head's genuine words. "I…Uh." She stumbled for words, and Minerva immediately withdrew.

"It is fine; you do not have to say if you are uncomfortable. I shall clear the plates, if you are finished?"

"No!" Hermione backpedalled. "I was just…. Shocked- looking for the right words. It's a little hard to say."

Minerva sat again slowly. "Sometimes I find that it is easier to 'spit the words out' if you will, rather than sugar coat them for another's sake." She stated sagely. "I shan't be angry at you."

Hermione looked at her, her eyes unreadable and conflicted. She wanted so badly to say something, but was deeply unsure how her newest friend would react.

Meanwhile Minerva continued to wait through Hermione's silence, knowing that sometimes it was best just to wait.

"I… Uh… I tried to eat lunch today." Minerva couldn't hide her surprise. Ever since her arrival Hermione had eaten little, and nothing voluntarily, which had concerned both herself and Poppy. However the tone with which she said this left her less than pleased.

"That's good." She measured out the words carefully, aware that Hermione was distressed because of something.

"I… realised I was perhaps not eating enough for myself, and ordered lunch from the elves." The younger girl continued, sounding like the words were being ripped from her.

"Did you eat much?"

"Yes." Again the girl almost winced at her words, increasing Minerva's worry.

"Well that's good. Isn't it?"

"I couldn't keep it down."

"Pardon?" Minerva couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Hermione squirmed, and then whispered more plainly what she meant.

"Oh." It was not often that the elder witch was left speechless. "And are you… bringing it up intentionally?" She held her breath, scared of the impending answer.

"No. But I don't know why I can't keep it down." Hermione's voice raised slightly, betraying her conflict. Even so, Minerva let out an internal breath, glad that her student hadn't been left on her own for too long without help.

"Well, that is something, my dear." Her hand twitched as she internally wondered what in Merlin's name she should do. "I suppose it's just a normal reaction to your sudden food intake, your body isn't used to it." Hermione smiled tightly, and mouthed her answer. "…I'm sorry dear?" Minerva answered, having missed it.

Her young friend's eyes started to water. "Why me, Minerva? Why is it only me?"

That single line made Minerva's decision for her. "Oh, Hermione." She reached out to the girl, who leaned into her arms, at first tense and unsure, but soon relaxing and simply sobbing her heart out. "Shh…" Minerva soothed, patting her back in an effort to make her feel better. "It will pass." She opened her mouth to continue, but closed it and chose instead to simply hold the girl tighter. "I know you're scared, but you're no longer alone, aye?"

Eventually Hermione sniffed and withdrew, looking very sheepish and avoiding Minerva's eye. "It's fine." She said, focusing clearly on a painting opposite her. "I'm fine now."

Minerva tutted, and touched her shoulder. "I thought we moved past that." She whispered. Hermione finally managed to look up and smiled, truly meaning it. Minerva took this cue to get up and begin tidying away the dishes. "Now, Hermione, would you like some tea? I have a selection of different infusions, hmm?"

Getting up slowly, Hermione smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely. Thank you." She paused on the last word, emphasising it ever so slightly to make sure that Minerva understood, and left the room to get dressed for bed.

~~~/~~~

When Minerva re-entered her living room, she was pleased to find Hermione curled up on an armchair, back to looking relaxed and relatively comfortable. Minerva sat down opposite her, and spread out her tea set. "It's very pretty." Hermione commented, and Minerva smiled.

"Albus gifted it to me in my first year of teaching." She smiled reminiscently, and picked up the pot. "Actually I was also given this tea set by him, as a Christmas present – though, not when I started teaching." She smiled wryly. "I thought you might like to try something different. this one's called ashwaganhda."

Cautiously, Hermione took a sip and found to her delight that it was perfect. "It's quite sweet!" She smiled, and Minerva grinned and winked.

"I'll make a true tea lover out of you yet!" She smiled.

_Urgh, sorry again but I have a lot of work … ;P_

_p.s I don't plan for Hermione to get any worse or develop any eating disorders; this was just to show how close the stress can lead you to those kinda things. And the chapter wasn't gonna come out any other way. :(_

_And to those anonymous reviewers who asked whether I would continue: Sorry! Couldn't think of a way to reply since I don't like it when authors add notes to stories.  
>6 More exams, and then I'm home free… and that means more updates sooner! ;)<em>


	8. Catalyst

_Not such a gap this time eh? Again Thanks to Absidoodle._

The sound of rustling papers and a tapping foot was the first sound that broke the silence in Hermione's room.

"…Are you ready, Hermione?" A voice asked. It continued to make noise, irritating her, and the small brunette frowned. Choosing to ignore the intrusion, she rubbed her eyes, turned over in her bed, and groaned quietly.

"…We have to be ready quickly today Hermione, there's much to do!" It took a few more moments for the elder woman's words to fully sink into the sleeping child. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she registered the woman's words. They could only mean one thing.

"The ball!" Leaping out of bed, Hermione sped through her normal daily routine at three times her usual speed, slowing only to nibble on two slices of toast, before finally speaking to Minerva.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Minerva; I must have forgotten to set the alarm…" But the elder woman simply smiled, and held up a hand calmly.

"Rest assured your momentary lapse in memory shall not ruin my day any longer – or even, shorter." Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at the woman's dry sense of humour and followed her out of the room, idly retorting with a witty comment that left the usually-stern woman quirking her lips in mirth.

At first, Hermione had been surprised at Minerva's offer to let her help with the upcoming preparations for the school's Yule ball, but she had quickly agreed – naturally, she was more than happy to bury herself in the work. It seemed there was much to prepare this year, as the Yule ball had not only been arranged for the older school years, but also included many important figures and leaders in the late war effort. Combined with the usual preparation for the school's end of year festivities, Minerva had more than enough work to share with the young girl.

Hermione was overjoyed at having a purpose again to her life, and completely consumed herself within her work, eager to impress. Surprisingly enough, Minerva was happy to let her do this, providing she still took care of herself, and the elder woman happily left Hermione to her work, only pausing to ask a question now and then. It was with this arrangement that the two spent more and more time together in Minerva's office, with only staff popping in occasionally; and despite her previous misgivings about spending time with her host, Hermione had found that she truly had come to enjoy the time she spent with the older woman. She even regretted how quickly the time had passed.

It was certainly made forgetting her troubles easier.

But today, all the hard work she had poured her energy into would come to a climax. The Yule ball was to take place inside the Great Hall, and although Hermione and Minerva had organised the whole thing down to the minute they were still needed to help with charms and manual work – as was clear when they arrived.

"Minerva! Thank goodness…"

"Miss Granger, I was wondering whether you could give me a hand with…"

From the word go it seemed that neither had a spare minute to themselves, and they were almost always busy charming bouquets or transfiguring furniture. Hermione herself was now almost constantly beside herself with worry, as she desperately wanted to impress Minerva and prove that she could be trusted with the tasks given to her. Thus each action she made was double, then triple checked to ensure the highest quality of work, and it was with some confusion that Minerva soon noted her friend's slow progress.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" she asked when her curiosity piqued as Hermione repeated a relatively simple charm seven times before moving on. "You seem to be distracted."

At hearing her mentor's voice directly behind her, Hermione jumped and flushed. "No, no everything's fine." She hastily said, subtly moved position herself between Minerva and flowers she was charming. This however was not missed, and it took only the mere hint of a raised eyebrow for Hermione to crack as she sought comfort. "Well, I –uh, I don't-" Minerva coughed. "…I can't seem do anything right!" This loud exclamation more than surprised Minerva, whose eyebrow proceeded to disappear beneath her hairline. She fought the urge to chuckle at her little friend's unfounded worries.

However, at seeing her newest comrade look downtrodden and stressed Minerva sobered and her expression softened to understanding. "Hermione… that's absurd."

Hermione winced, ready to be belittled for her assumptions. "It is in fact, ridiculous. To think that you should ever perform a spell to less than perfect standards! You do not need to worry." At hearing her mentor's kind words Hermione relaxed slightly. "Now, why is this bothering you to such a degree that you must fret and worry over every miniscule detail?" At this, she tensed again, and seemed to struggle with herself before whispering in a very quiet voice.

"Well, it's just everyone will be here- and it's very important- and…" Her last sentence was by now barely understandable. "…I didn't want to disappoint you."

Minerva took a moment to blink, bemused by her protégé's response. "Hermione… I doubt, after how long I have had the pleasure of knowing you, that there is anything you could ever do to disappoint me. You worry without reason to." Although she was blunt, Minerva reached out a reassuring hand to soften her words. She looked around the room, and back at her friend. "Besides, as far as I can see, the room looks perfect. I couldn't have arranged it better myself." With that said, she left to help Pomona with her arrangements, leaving a beaming, much more confident Hermione in her wake. Even so, Hermione still checked each spell a few times or so, just in case.

~~~/~~~

Hours later at the ball, Hermione stalked the Entrance Hall in search of her friends.

"RON! HARRY!" The two men reeled backwards as Hermione three her arms around them and spoke into their shoulders. "I missed you."

Ron chuckled and bent down to peck her on the cheek. "We missed you too!" Harry softly nudged her shoulder and grinned.

"Hermione, the hall looks amazing!" He exclaimed, causing her cheeks to stain a deep pink.

"Well, Minerva did most of it…"

"I most certainly did not." The cool presence of their former head of house surrounded the three. "Hermione did more than half of the work on the décor. I myself was mostly busy with seating and transfiguration. Besides, charms were always her talent – were they not, Hermione?" She gave a small smile and turned to the two former Gryffindors. "How have you boys been keeping, then? It is good to see you." The smile came easily to her lips as she listened to them shyly begin to tell her about Auror training.

A few more pleasantries were then exchanged, but after a little while Minerva felt her presence was dampening the collective mood of the three. She bid them a warm farewell and moved to talk to the current Minister of Magic.

When she left both boys let out a breath. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You could've been a tad chattier you know, she doesn't bite." Hermione sagely commented, playfully nudging her boyfriend.

"Hey, look who's changed their opinion!" Ron laughed. "Anyway, it's so awkward, I mean – she's taught us for years!" Harry nodded his agreement, and Hermione smiled.

"She knows us more than you think… Anyhow, tell me, how is Auror training? How did your assessment go?" It took no time at all for both boys to begin chatting away animatedly to their best female friend, and soon it was as though the three had never been separated.

~~~/~~~

Minerva watched as the night whittled on – watched as Hermione became more and more the girl she had remembered from her happier years at school, and less the hollow vessel she had become recently. It warmed her to think that the three had such a strong friendship, and that Hermione had such good friends to support her, even if she didn't always ask for that support.

However the evening itself was proving to be less than entertaining; with every ministry official who could wrangle an invitation present, the Yule ball was starting to feel less like a reward for the students and more like a preening show for the current wizarding government's staff. They flocked near those of influence, hoping to curry favour, and it was with this silky attitude that Minerva was not surprised to see Lucius Malfoy prominent among them. Nor was she surprised to see her former pupil glide his way into her presence.

"Evening Minerva." He drawled. She scowled at him, her eyes narrowing into slits as she regarded the man who had governed many changes in her school under Voldemort's reign.

"_Headmistress_ McGonagall, I believe, is the appropriate term…_Lucius_. What is it you seek?" Her tone dared him to correct her, and instead he decided to sidestep her subtle hint.

"I only wish to congratulate you on a job well done, although, I hear it was not all of your doing."

"No, it was not." She couldn't help but glance at Hermione, who was leading her beau to the dance floor.

"Oh dear," Lucius tutted. "Training a mudblood for your position? Really, I thought better of you Minerva." He matched her now icy tone as she bristled. "Then again, I really wouldn't expect any more from you, given your record of dealing with filth." He practically spat the last word as he glared at her.

"What is your point Lucius?" Her now calm demeanour barely betrayed any of the raging hatred she was now feeling for the man.

"I want you to withdraw your support for the mudblood. I want you to remove her from Hogwarts, and reaccept Draco. I want her ruined, Minerva, and my son back in his rightful place. If you're wise you will see to it that I am not disappointed. Because it will not be what I do to you that matters, but what I'd to those you still love."

Her heart froze as she registered his meaning. '_How could he?'_

Laughter brought her back to her senses as she continued to regard the man coolly, and now without mercy. "You underestimate your power, and my strength, Lucius. Since the fall of your **master**, you've lost many supporters. But I am sure you didn't know." His sneer faded slightly. "If you ever move to threaten me, or my own **child**, I will personally see to it that no amount of sycophantic compliments – nor copious bribes –will ever remove you from the meagre cell that, as of this moment, has your name carved into its framework. I will see to it that you never recover, and never leave Azkaban – and that the Malfoy name is dragged through the mud. Do**not** think you can threaten me. Understood?" As she spoke, the sense of satisfaction increased as his face paled dramatically.

Still, needing to have the last say, it was he who with a flourish of his cloak turned away, leaving his last sentence hanging like smog in the air. "I thought better of you than to replace a grimy mudblood with one even lower than most scum."

She did not miss his implication, and with her wand hand twitching, she immediately exited the hall to walk off her fury briskly amongst the grounds, her mind a whirlwind of destructive and vindictive emotions. Staying would have had dire consequences, and she had no wish to be around people any more.

~~~/~~~

Hermione laughed airily, feeling better than she had in months as she twirled around in Ron's arms on the dance floor. He was still endearingly cute, with his fumbled footsteps and murmured apologies. "Ron, stop worrying and enjoy this, this is the first time we've been together in weeks." She whispered, stroking his cheek. He blushed again and she chuckled, slowing their movements. "Why don't you get us a drink and find Harry? He'll be with Ginny somewhere." She said as she moved to go.

"Alright," he grinned, and suddenly a mischievous grin appeared in his eyes. "But, if I happen to run into Krum…"

"No! I only told you so you'd know!" She laughed, delighted at his jealousy, but also wary of his anger. "I'll just be a few moments, go speak to Harry- and don't bother any of the other guests!"

Still beaming, Hermione looked around the room for Minerva, intent on thanking her, before she heard some cautious whispering. Curious, she moved to a familiar head of spiky hair that caught her eye and asked what had happened. Harry glanced at his date and shrugged noncommittally.

"Well, uh, to be honest I'm not sure Hermione. I think Malfoy and McGonagall had an argument, but nobody heard anything. She just left looking really cross." He ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. "She didn't look like she wanted to talk to anyone, so I thought it best to leave her." To his left Ginny let out a huff, showing she had disapproved of his decision, and glanced at Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione sighed. '_Boys._' She thought. Taking her hint from the youngest Weasley, she turned to go. "I should go find her, she could be upset; tell Ron I'll find him again tonight, ok?" As she walked across the hall, Hermione wondered what in Merlin's name had gotten her normally-so-serene Head of House rattled enough to show it. '_Whatever it is, she's probably not going to want to talk about it._' The younger girl gulped, but persevered; after all she couldn't let Minerva go without at least offering her help. That's what friends were for, and Minerva certainly wouldn't leave her alone.

So it was with much resolution and a little trepidation that Hermione followed Minerva through to the grounds, determined to find answers and help her newest friend.

_Ok, I got lazy. There's a time skip, but much of what would've happened would've been boring anyways. We are now in December though. Obviously. : P_

_Next Chapter: Melody's story :O_


	9. Trusting Another

_I own nothing- thanks to Absidoodle!_

The frozen snow crunched under Hermione's feet as she wandered the ground of Hogwarts, pausing every so often to listen out for her friend's angry pacing which gave a clue as to her whereabouts.

"…Minerva?" Hermione almost whispered her name, unsure whether or not she wanted to find her agitated mentor. Distantly she heard someone shriek and shout angrily, and followed the noise to a rather distraught looking Minerva. She was pacing back and forth repeatedly, at high speed. All the while she was muttering in a dark undertone to herself, scowling as she dug her heels viciously into the snow. The sight broke Hermione's heart a little bit.

Hermione stopped, unsure how she should proceed. Comforting someone when they were upset was one thing, but when that person was angry, it was a whole other board game.

"Minerva? Is everything alright?" The Gryffindor had to force herself to raise her voice as she regarded her head of house nervously. Still, the woman seemed not to hear her as she gripped her wand tightly and fumed.

Hermione rubbed her temples tiredly and contemplated the elder woman, wondering how to proceed. However her musings were soon cut short as Minerva growled and started marching in her direction, only stopping abruptly a foot or so away when she saw her student. Unfortunately her expression remained stony.

"As you can probably see, Hermione, I am in no mood to talk." The elder woman folded her arms, her tone providing none of its usual warmth. "What do you want?"

Hermione faltered, staring at the now emotional statue before her. "I…"

Should she stay? Did Minerva even want her there? Perhaps… Perhaps she was just being intrusive. After all, if Minerva wanted her to know, she could tell her at any available time. Her face fell as she met Minerva eyes. "Well…"

Again the esteemed headmistress's eyes narrowed and Hermione was uncomfortably reminded of Harry, when he was in one of his moods.

Abruptly, it clicked. '_Harry.'_ All it had taken was a certain tone, a certain look to remind her of nights spent alone with Harry and Ron, poking them and prodding them into pouring their hearts out to her, so she could help them... Years of tears and hurried confessions and emotions being poured out, until Hermione was no longer sure if who she knew better – them or herself.

She looked into the elder woman's distraught eyes, and recognised the familiar look of someone clouded by hatred and anger, someone who deep down was hurting more than she could know.

It was at that moment that she decided that although Minerva may not want her, she most definitely needed her.

'_Or at least someone. And in the absence of Professor Sprout….'_

She sucked in a breath and steeled herself to confront possibly the scariest woman she knew.

"I am here, because you are sad, and I wanted to help. You need someone with you, because you don't seem….stable." Minerva's nostril's flared and Hermione panicked. "…and I'd be happy to leave you, but only if I know you're with someone you can talk to!" She sucked in her teeth and cursed the small voice she had spoken in, which had given her much less of the effect she'd desired. "I just want to know that you have someone there for you, even if it isn't me."

Her piece said, Hermione resisted the urge to shrink back and waited for her answer.

Meanwhile, Minerva was conflicted. She genuinely felt warmed by Hermione's statement, and appreciated her concern, but by no definition was she at all willing to talk to anyone, let alone calm down and talk to someone she cared about.

"Hermione, I appreciate the help, but I feel that perhaps it would be better for you to leave. I am in no mood to talk." She folded her arms and tried to keep from snapping, and fixed the girl with an impatient stare.

Avoiding eye contact, Hermione held her ground. "Then I shall sit here and wait until you are ready to talk. I don't think you should be alone." She too folded her arms, and fixed the elder woman with a glare identical to her own.

A few minutes passed as the two women measured each other up, with the silence only broken by a few words. "You helped me when I needed it. I'm just trying to do the same." Her tone was simple, and had a steel to it that slightly shocked Minerva.

Confused, hurt and angry, she decided to simply abandon the conversation and turned her wand on the snow. At once it melted and formed violent surging currents of water that crashed and cascaded around the grounds, beating at the air and leaving the elder woman drained as she sustained the spell.

Finally having to abandon the strain of the enchantment, Minerva dropped her arms and breathed deeply. She felt no better.

She would never feel better.

A dry sob built its way up the back of her throat and she swallowed it thickly. Slowly she sank to the floor and sat on the damp and newly uncovered grass, consumed by the intense feeling of grief that settled over her like a blanket of fog. A lone tear started to make its way down her face when she felt the presence of another person sitting beside her.

She tried to hold it together. She was Minerva McGonagall, the stone woman, the ice queen. But as visions of Melody swam through her head she found that she simply couldn't. The tears started flowing in big drops that soon merged into a river, adding to the still-running water she had melted the snow into. She couldn't believe how emotional she still got over an issue of the past.

A hand gripped hers, and held on tight, softly rubbing. That was the last straw; at the memory of that all-too familiar-movement, the dam inside her broke and her sobs came out in earnest.

~~~/~~~

Hermione watched helplessly as the woman beside her that had been strong throughout her entire life broke down for all to see. Casting a discreet notice-me-not charm around them she held onto the woman's hand as gently, but as firmly, as she could and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "Shhh…. I know I can't make it better, but I am here if you need me." She whispered softly.

It broke her heart to see the elder woman so upset, without knowing how or even if she could help. '_What is the point of all the magic in the world if we can't even fix our own problems?'_

So she just sat there with the elder woman, slightly surprised at the lack of resistance she encountered, but even more so when she felt Minerva McGonagall actually lean into her touch and squeeze her hand. It was certainly something to see the older witch so open and vulnerable.

The silence between them remained, with Hermione steadily waiting for the older woman to calm down and make the first move.

It seemed an age before she spoke, and even then it was in a hoarse whisper, as if she had been screaming. "It seems that even after years, some wounds never heal. Do you believe that?" She turned red rimmed eyes to face the younger girl, who didn't hesitate to reply.

"No. I think that all wounds heal, when treated properly. Sometimes scars form, and leave behind their mark, but even they fade, given time."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I have to." Hermione's thoughts briefly turned to her own parents, but she stopped and resolutely focused on Minerva. "Do you?"

The elder woman removed her hand, and stared at it in her lap thoughtfully. "I'd like to, but experience tells another tale."

"Perhaps your story isn't finished yet." At these words Minerva again turned to stare at Hermione, scrutinising her.

"You remind me of her, or at least how I knew her. It's your mannerisms, your ideals, most things." She laughed softly. "I hadn't even noticed the parallels at first. Part of me didn't want to. I suppose it explains the fondness." Hermione gave a small smile, tilting her head slightly as she asked.

"Melody?" Minerva inclined her head, looking away. "…What happened to her?"

Minerva continued to look on, seemingly calm before she answered. "I don't want to tell you." Hermione started to reply, but was cut off again. "But some part of me aches to." She looked her in the eye, sitting cross legged in the snow and regarded her with a sense of absolute finality. "If I do, will you promise to…"

"I'll do whatever you need me to." The trust and sincerity in her words decided it, and Minerva nodded.

~~~/~~~

"Melody was my daughter."

"_Mummy!" The chubby fingers of a brunette five-year old reached out and tangled into the ebony tresses of a beaming woman._

"_Hello darling, did you enjoy your stay with Nanna?" A younger Minerva touched the nose of her little girl playfully. "I hope you were good!" The little girl nodded furtively and grinned, dissolving into a fit of giggles when she managed to show her mother her now red coated hands._

"_We painted lions!"_

"Though, I suppose some may not call me her mother, in the biological sense. You see, after a while of heart ache and failed relationships, I decided to adopt."

"_Are you sure about this Minerva? This is a large risk to take…" Minerva huffed._

"_Mother, I'd thought you would support my decision. After all, isn't a grandchild what you wanted?" A greying version of herself frowned back._

"_Yes, but a child needs a fath-"_

"_Oh, don't be so narrow minded. Father was barely here and I grew up well. It'll be no different." She waved her concerns away. "Should I later meet a gentleman, then all is good and well, but I have thought this through well enough. I am more than able to care for a child on my own."_

"_But-"_

"_Mother. This is no time to bring up Michael. He is dead. My decision is not based on some pathetic desire to be alone for the rest of my life, but merely as a way to move on. Please."_

"_O-ofcourse. I didn't mean to upset you dear."_

"It was, however, much later that I decided to use far more... unconventional methods to adopt a child."

"_It's despicable how some of them are treated from birth, Minerva, just for being different! How are we expected to accept muggles if they ostracize their own so blatantly? Honestly the things those poor muggleborns go through… at least within our government squibs are looked after." Minerva frowned, an idea slowly coming to her mind as she listened to her friend._

"I decided to adopt a muggleborn, from a muggle orphanage."

"_Miss McGonagall! Do take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." A severe looking McGonagall took a seat slowly, and waited for the pleasant ministry employee to turn to her again. "What can we do to help you today? I put a note-"_

"_That will not be necessary – I am here to change my request." The attendant looked suitably confused. "I'd like to look into adopting a muggleborn, from a muggle orphanage." A single raised eyebrow was enough to tell Minerva the opinions of the young woman._

"_Miss McGonagall, there are plenty of young, well rounded,__**pureblooded**____children here within the protection of the ministry-"_

"_-And they are within the protection of the ministry. Many muggleborns grow up being treated horribly because of their abilities and I see no reason to deny a child the opportunity of a wizarding life. I know that the ministry has a register, Miss Jordan, and I see no reason that I should be legally forbidden from doing so." It disgusted her how blatant the woman was being with her prejudices, and in her anger Minerva became quite intimidating. "Now I trust there will be no other problems?" The younger woman stared before shuffling her papers awkwardly._

"…_There shouldn't be."_

"The ministry provided me with the details of a girl named Melody, quite a young girl, and after a few long meetings I knew she was the child that I'd hoped for."

"_Finished? Already? You must have spent quite a time reading with the staff." She couldn't help the smile that crept into her voice._

"_I loved it!" The tone of pride in the four-year-old's voice was very endearing as she presented the book back to Minerva. "It was amazing!"_

_Minerva smiled and raised an eyebrow. "__**Amazing**__was it?" It was the fervent nod and consequential question for more books that cemented her decision and made the elder woman lean forward, grinning. "Melody… would you like me to tell you something even more amazing?"_

"So I adopted her, encountering few problems if any at all, and soon she was home with me, calling me 'mummy' and feeling like my own daughter. It was splendid."

"…_and so the third brother greeted death like a friend, content to leave his cloak to his son. The end." A light snoring alerted her to the fact that the child I her arms was now sleeping softly, her arms trailed around Minerva peacefully. She smiled, and settled further into the bed, eventually drifting off as she held her child close._

"She was wonderful. She was my little girl. The apple of my eye, so much so that I refused to acknowledge certain absent details. I didn't want to."

"_Happy birthday darling! 10, what a big girl you are now!" Grandmother McGonagall stood up and hugged her daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?"_

"_She is." Both women watched as Melody ran off to play with her friends, squealing with delight. However the further away the little girl got, the further the eldest woman's smile vanished._

"_She likes playing with the other children, doesn't she?" Minerva smiled._

_"Actually, Minerva there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Minerva frowned, and leaned in. "Melody hasn't shown any signs of accidental magic, has she?"_

_Minerva's eyes widened. "Pardon? Mother, I-What do you mean?" Genuinely perplexed, Minerva drew her mother to the side and interrogated her._

"_I just mean that as a child, she should've shown at least some signs by now. And considering where you adopted her from, I thought it would be best to… check."_

"_Mother, you're being absurd." She started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist._

"_Wait, Minerva. Can you not simply check? Hogwarts' register is far more sophisticated than any I've seen. It doesn't matter if she is or isn't, but you should know."_

_It was then that her mother left, leaving her daughter with a growing feeling of dread, and a sense of fear for the future._

"The day I found out Melody was a muggle was one of the worst days of my life. What had I subjected her to? A life, filled with magic, but unable to touch it. What had I denied her? A sense of belonging, torn from her own."

"_HOW CAN THIS BE?"_

"_Minerva, calm down."_

"_I WILL NOT!"_

"_Minerva?… MINERVA." She fell silent, and stared into the eyes of her best friend._

"_Albus… What have I done?" Twinkling blue eyes held hers, and a forgiving voice replied._

"_You have given a child a chance at having a family, and you have introduced this child to wondrous things they may never have known. You have loved this child like your own. Minerva," He took her hand "You have done nothing wrong, and I am sure Melody would agree. You love each other, and that is all that matters."_

"_I just need her to be happy."_

"_She will be."_

"…But the sense of calm that I acquired was soon ripped from me by the fallacy that we called a ministry."

"_Mummy!"_

"_Shh, sweetie, you just need to stay here with mummy, and I'll make sure everything turn out okay, yes?" Inwardly she tensed as the doors opened, and she was forced to lead her eleven-year-old child through a sea of accusing faces to the chairs in the centre of the room._

"_May this trial be brought to session here in the presence…"_

"As a muggle, Melody had no rights in our world. As the daughter of a 'blood traitor', she was even more at risk."

"_Surely, minister, you must uphold the statute of secrecy at all costs." A voice drawled from the side. "After all, exceptions cannot be made; this is a democracy." A toad-like face appeared from the shadows to Minerva's left, and her lips automatically curled at the sight of Dolores._

"_She is my daughter. She has lived here for over seven years and this is where her home is." Her tone was clipped._

"_Nevertheless, she is a muggle. And she has known illegally about our world for over seven years. The ministry made this mistake, and it is the ministry's duty to correct it." Several heads among the crowd nodded and Minerva nearly screamed._

"_She is my child!"_

"_She is not." A cool voice replied, as Abraxas Malfoy stepped down. "Your Excellence, a truly heart-breaking case has made its way to the courts tonight. But the outcome must be certain. The law is clear. If we should give in to this woman's…. whim, then what can we expect next? Soon, the whole world will again acknowledge the presence of magic, and I can assure you that muggles have now grown far more ingenious with their weapons. We would face a war."_

"_He glided across the floor, easily manipulating their fears and prejudices against them, until Minerva knew there would be no other verdict. Her fists clenched and her heart ached._

"_We do find the defendant, guilty. The child shall have its memory wiped, and shall live out the rest of its days never again exposed to the presence of magic."_

"That verdict broke my heart. But it did nothing to break my will."

"_Melody!" The relief she had tried so hard to contain was practically seeping from her words. It had taken Minerva months, but she had finally tracked her little girl down._

_Months of tears, anger and quiet heartbreak had finally culminated at the doorstep of a rundown orphanage._

"… _Do I know you?" Pride swept through Minerva as she realised Melody had kept the carefully instilled manners and polite ways that Minerva had taught her. She smiled. "…Excuse me? Have we met?" It took a second time for the strange question to be asked for its meaning to fully sink in and for Minerva's world to crash down._

"It was silly really. I knew fully the implications of a memory charm, I'd even told Albus that I'd have to be careful. But… I was so shocked. There was no sign of recognition, my little girl was gone. " Minerva absentmindedly stared at the snow beneath her feet. "It was as if the slate had been wiped clean, and I had never come into her life."

Hermione stilled, her compassion demanding to soothe the woman's hurt and return her daughter to her. A part of her raged at the injustice of the ministry, and the blatant disregard it has for its own mistakes. She silently fumed at the discriminative ways that most wizards had adopted then, and how they were still present in her world today. It wasn't fair. Still, a burning question lingered at the back of her mind, and taking Pomona's advice she dived straight in, albeit tentatively. "Did you ever see her again?"

Minerva closed her eyes, resting her head on her shoulders as the tears she had steadily been weeping slowed. "Yes; I check on her every month or so. But I won't ever talk to her again, it wouldn't be fair." She turned to face the younger woman. "Do you think I am a bad person?"

"No. I think you had your reasons, even if you aren't ready to tell me them." She reached out to lay a hand on the others woman's shoulder. "I don't think you could ever be a bad person, Minerva."

Minerva smiled half-heartedly, and took a moment to close her eyes; and once they reopened she was again the stone headmistress of Hogwarts. Turning to face Hermione she smiled tightly. "Thank you for your assistance Hermione, but I believe the night isn't over, and it is far too cold to stay out here. Will you be joining me inside?" Hermione got up, her dress now soaked and nodded. Minerva looked pleased, and proceeded to cast a charm over the two of them, drying out their clothes and warming them up. (Hermione – very discreetly – dissolved the notice-me-not charm at the same time. ) "Then let us go." Minerva said, smiling tightly.

Watching her role model walk again though the main doors of Hogwarts as if nothing was troubling her awed Hermione. The relative ease with which she smiled and laughed breezily seemed astounding compared to the broken woman she had seen only moments before, and Hermione dearly wished she would also one day be able to be that strong. Even now, she had to fight to keep the conversation from playing through her mind again and again as she returned to Ron and Harry. She knew that what she had been told was a closely kept secret by the headmistress. Vowing to keep it that way, Hermione decided in that moment where she wanted to go in her life, and what she wanted to accomplish. She was determined, for Minerva, that no one should have to go through that pain again.

_Now, can somebody please review the last chapter as it has none and is annoying me. An 'OK' would be enough really._


	10. Earning Her Trust

_I Own Nothing! Thanks to Absidoodle :P_

Hermione crawled out of bed the next morning, exhausted from the night's events. After she had returned, both Harry and Ron had quizzed her on McGonagall, but she had resolutely stood her ground and kept the older witch's secrets, replying with the barest of details. Thankfully, after a few shrewd looks, they had both agreed that as long as it didn't hurt her, they would leave it be. They did, however, enjoy a few good minutes cursing the Malfoy family, which amused Hermione greatly. Any excuse!

When the night had finally ended, Hermione discovered that Minerva had retired without her. Deciding to let the woman be for a while, she too slept through the night, peaceful and content – but upon waking up, Hermione wondered if she should talk to Minerva. Although the elder woman was very independent, it was clear that she too needed love and support from time to time.

When she walked into the kitchen, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by another cup of tea.

"Hello, dear."

Minerva was sitting quietly in her robes, smiling at her guest. Hermione murmured a reply, then asked for the day's jobs. "Oh, nothing today. Even headmistresses get a winter holiday, Hermione." She winked. "They only work me into the ground when the alternative is that the ministry deal with the issue."

Hermione smiled amicably and sat down opposite her, grabbing a slice of toast as Minerva watched her beadily. "Minerva… About last night. I-"

"You must never tell anyone of Melody." Her tone was sharp, and Hermione winced.

"I know, and I had no intention to. I just wanted to know whether or not you were still feeling sad." Minerva's eyebrow rose, before she softened.

"Then I apologise. I just… I am better, thank you."

Hermione smiled widely and bit into her toast. "Well that's something." She said around it. "So what are you planning to do today?"

~~~/~~~

The rest of the day passed quickly, with the two going their separate ways to catch up with their friends. Hermione herself went to chat with Ginny and Luna, and also visited Hogsmeade briefly to buy her various presents.

Minerva on her part spent most of her time with Poppy, Pomona and Filius, catching up; then she finished the last grading she had to do.

When the two reconvened in Minerva's office at nine o'clock, it was with a happier and more rested atmosphere than before. Both women bore a genuine smile and greeted each other happily.

Ten minutes later, when both were settled and reading in Minerva's quarters, a gleeful and plotting Hermione peeked over the side of her book to study Minerva.

"… Minerva?" She asked almost timidly.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Will you try something with me?" the girl asked. Minerva looked at her quizzically before she got up and hurried out of the room. She chatted while out of the room, loudly so Minerva could hear her, but lowered her voice as she re-entered. "Well, I came across a few games today; I wondered whether you'd like to learn how to play them. I know how much you like chess; these are some muggle games." She laid out a few boards, each brightly lit and containing various components, and stepped back. Minerva blinked, looked at Hermione and then again at the boards before smiling bemusedly, and nodding her assent.

"Excellent!" Hermione mentally thanked Luna and her astute observations (for it was she who had commented on their professor's love of board games,) before asking her to choose a game. Drawn to the board most like her chess one, she picked draughts.

"Right. Listen carefully, then get ready to lose." Already, Hermione was gleeful at the prospect of besting one of her teachers.

~~~/~~~

"How did you…?" After five games of draughts, three of backgammon, and ten shorter games of connect four, Hermione was utterly gobsmacked at how quickly her professor picked up the rules. "You aren't supposed to be this good!" She protested. Minerva simply smirked.

"You did win some."

"Yes, but it was supposed to be easy!" The elder woman laughed at her competitive nature.

"You can't win everything." She told her. Hermione grumbled back, and Minerva missed the quiet words. "Pardon?" She asked.

"I said I usually do." Hermione repeated a little louder. Minerva tilted her head quizzically. "Whenever I played with mum or dad, I would always win. Quite easily too." Her expression slowly became more sombre and she began packing the set away.

"Hermione?" Minerva tried. The girl in question seemed to snap out of her daze instantaneously.

"Sorry?"

"Is everything alright?" Hermione looked sideways at her, considering whether or not to brush over the question. Despite what she had already told Minerva, it hadn't become any easier to talk to her. Then she remembered Minerva's trust the previous night.

"No." She sighed, making her decision.

"…It helps if you talk, or so I've learnt." Minerva leaned in slightly, intent on helping her younger friend.

Hermione sighed, and leaned into her chair. "I'm just tired."

"This cannot be cured with caffeine." Her lips quirked, and she nudged the younger girl. "I want to help." Hermione sighed, but assented and carefully examined her feet.

"It's my parents." Minerva stilled, aware of how much this issue still hurt Hermione. "I just…I miss them so much. More and more each day. Sometimes I forget, but then when I remember I feel even worse." She looked at Minerva, her expression fearful. "Am I a bad person?"

Her answer was instant. "No."

"But I should have given them the choice! I should've kept a closer eye on them! I **should** be out looking for them now!"

"Hermione." The girl flinched and looked at her. "Yes, you could have, may have and should have done many things, but you didn't. There will be many times in your life where this sort of moment occurs, where you wish with all your heart you could take something back, but the simple truth is you can't. You can never reverse an action, take back words, and there is no use dwelling on them. All you are achieving now is more heartache for yourself, which you **do not deserve**. I know this because you regret your actions. If you did not, then we wouldn't be here talking about this." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "You needed the time you took to recover and rest; there was no use gallivanting off around the Australian bush if you did not have the ability to find your parents. You are, or were, learning that ability here."

Hermione's eyes remained downcast as she frowned. Minerva racked her brains for something to comfort her, but came up with only a few simple words. "I know it hurts now, but you'll understand someday. Just think about it."

The brunette nodded and squirmed a little under Minerva's eye. "I don't suppose we can stop talking about this now?" she asked.

Minerva agreed, not altogether happily, before moving backwards on the sofa to resume her book. Hermione released a sigh, and went to speak to her boys.

The next day passed much the same, with Minerva avidly reading her books, whilst fighting memories from her own past.

~~~/~~~

_"__Minerva…"_

_"__I'm busy, mother." The eldest McGonagall took a step forward, concerned for her child._

_"__Minerva, I know you are hurting, but you need to stop this campaign for revenge and move on."_

_Her daughter snarled and turned to face her, showing her hollow, dull, tired eyes and prominent cheek bones – the face of exhaustion._

_"__They took my daughter from me, and yet they live their lives as if nothing has happened! Where is the justice in that?" She shouted, shrugging the woman off her shoulder. She was determined to continue down her path._

_"__Minerva, I'm not asking for their sake, I'm asking for yours. Look at yourself!" Her mother rarely raised her voice, so normally this would've calmed Minerva down – but this time it only served to anger her further._

_"__I will not cease!" she screamed._

_"__You're going to ruin your life!" her mother countered loudly._

_"__That has already-" Minerva started to argue back, but her mother cut her off._

_"__You decided that, Minerva. I miss her too, but you aren't going to get her back by doing this! Certainly not in the way you are going about it." Her mother hesitated, her eyes unfocusing for a second before she looked at her daughter. "I suggest, if you are still out for revenge, that you talk to Albus. He will help you, and...you might survive longer." Without another word her mother turned away, shoulders hunched over, looking half the matriarch and powerful witch she was. As her mother left her, Minerva realised how much pain she had caused her and how much she had aged since they lost Melody… feeling something stir within her, Minerva frowned._

~~~/~~~

"Minerva?" The elder woman was abruptly pulled from her memories. "Are you alright?" She blinked for a few seconds, her eyes focusing on Hermione.

"…Yes. I was just thinking. What was it?"

Hermione fidgeted. "Could I… uh- borrow your fireplace to go see Harry and Ron?" She smiled apologetically. "I have a few late presents to drop off."

After a quick glance at the clock, and a small grimace once she'd realised what she was doing, Minerva nodded. 'She's not a child, and you agreed not to treat her as such.'

"Of course you may, but dinner is scheduled for nine o'clock…try to be back for then." Minerva told the girl. Hermione looked quite shocked for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

Once she was gone, Minerva looked at her book, before shaking her head. "You aren't going to get any reading done, Minerva. Perhaps…" Her thoughts turned to her home, and the memories it contained, and soon she found herself wandering towards her door.

~~~/~~~

_"__Hello, Minerva." The sudden arrival of her boss startled Minerva, and she looked up from her plans, frowning and feeling slightly annoyed at Albus's light tone._

_"__Albus." She had now created a near-perfect ice-cold temperature in her voice. The wizened old man seemed not to hear it, though. Seeing that he was about to let the silence hang in the air, she cursed his manner and spoke first. "What is it you seek, Albus?"_

_He beamed.__"__Merely a few moments of your time Minerva, your mother requested I do."_

_Gritting her teeth, and wishing she could simply yell at him to leave, Minerva folded her arms before nodding curtly.__"__You have it."_

_Yet again Albus beamed, before gliding around her towards her papers. "She told me of you plans. Revenge seems a poor cause to fight for, Minerva, I'd hoped that Hogwarts had taught you that." His twinkling blue eyes pierced her, and she narrowed her own suspiciously._

_"__What would you have me fight for?"_

_"__Honour, truth, freedom."_

_Her eyebrow lifted.__"__I'm fighting for the justice I was denied, Albus."_

_"__Then fight__**with**____me. The Order could use someone with your capabilities." Confusion, and a little curiosity, swelled within her._

_"__The… the Order?" Knowing he had her right where he wanted her, Albus smiled._

~~~/~~~

A small smile flitted across her face as Minerva remembered the events that had led to her Order membership. Looking back, she could see how easily Albus had manipulated her into joining, even if it was for her own good. The order had given her a safe, stable connection with people, a goal to achieve, and far less damaging means to achieve it.

Her mother really had been her saving grace. 'I suppose that's what mothers do. They look after their children.' Her thoughts turned to her Gryffindors, and back to Albus again. It was shortly after he had inducted her into the Order that she had become the Gryffindor head of house, and with a nostalgic air she realised that perhaps that had been better for her than she had ever hoped. It had after all healed her somewhat. More importantly at the time, it had given her access to some of the top minds in the country.

~~~/~~~

_"__Frederick…. Are you finished?" She was practically buzzing by now with the excitement._

_"__Well, this isn't exactly easy, you know!"_

_"__I am well aware." Minerva answered, bit she couldn't help herself. "Are you done now? Now?... What about now?"_

_The small brunette huffed and poured a vial. "Well creating a potion to reverse the effects of a memory charm is no easy thing! Let alone one suited for muggles…"A proud smile graced his lips. "But I can safely say no one has ever achieved either before! If this works…"_

_"__No one will know." Her excited nature had vanished, giving way to a mother lioness. "Never mind the awful implications the potion could have on most muggles and their memories, but if the ministry ever got wind of this, they would take my daughter away for good." Frederick's face dropped._

_"__But…"_

_"__But nothing. This is a one-time thing, designed to correct the wrong of the ministry under special circumstances." Her tone was firm. "Perhaps… In a happier time, when we can actually trust the people in charge not to abuse this…" Her resolve strengthened. "But no. Not now." Fixing him with a final glare, she spoke lowly and quickly. "Promise me. I need you to. Besides, now you are free to work on a potion for magical folk. This is surely a step forward." Leaving him with these last few words, Minerva turned and left to go and find, and get back, her daughter._

~~~/~~~

Minerva sighed. How hopelessly naïve she had been. So consumed by guilt and rage that she hadn't stopped to think. Gliding her hands among her library, she found a book entitled 'A Guide to First Year's Transfiguration' and chuckled. Pulling back the cover, to reveal many hand written notes, she settled down to remember what had gotten through to her in her lessons all those years ago, and to discover how on earth she might help Hermione.

~~~/~~~

_A sharp crack rang through the air of the orphanage, but not a child or adult inside stirred. Her heart a mixture of longing and hope, Minerva bit her lip. She tried to tell herself not to get too excited – but her mind was already spinning with happiness. She didn't care how she would do it, but that night she was sure she'd get her daughter back._

_Starting forward eagerly, she almost missed the figure in the shadows before she went in. Frozen, she discretely drew her wand._

_"__Who are you?" The figure stepped forward and again she felt her eyebrows raise, as Albus Dumbledore stood before her. His eyes were twinkling, albeit sadly._

_"__Hello, Minerva." His tone did nothing to encourage her; he seemed resigned, although to what remained a mystery. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."_

_"__To what?" Her wand came into his vision and his eyes flitted between them._

_"__I am not looking for violence, Minerva. I wish to counsel you." Her eyebrow rose even higher and her nose twitched._

_"__Albus, I am a grown woman, I do n-"_

_"__Even so, may I have a word?" he cut her off. She huffed, feeling almost eleven years old again, and nodded. "I fear, Minerva, that your emotions are clouding your sight." He paused, looking thoroughly distressed, and then suddenly continued more urgently. "This is not the best course of action, Minerva. I know what you are about to attempt, and should it succeed the repercussions will be dire." She stiffened. "Once you have your daughter, how in Merlin's name do you expect to protect her? You've made quite the name for yourself among death eaters. Word is bound to spread, and you can't protect her all of the time – and there is no way she will be able to protect herself."_

_By now Minerva's demeanour was stony. "Do you not think she deserves a better life than that? With her own kind?" Hearing her own fears voiced aloud shocked Minerva._

_"__But I love her."_

_"__I know."_

_Tears were prickling in her eyes.__"__I can't lose her."_

_"__You are strong enough to do just that." For the first time since she had known him, Minerva saw tears in her colleague's eyes. Her lips quivered, and stoutly she tried to hold it together._

_Her breath hitched, and Albus enveloped her in a hug._

_"__My dear, we are all here for you. Let us help." She couldn't help it. She was still sobbing when they landed once more in her home, after Albus apparated them both there._

~~~/~~~

In the present, Minerva felt tears threatening to prick her own eyes as she read through the pages. Tracing the lettering, she gently reflected on how so much had changed in her that night. The pain of having to leave her child behind would never leave her, although it had faded.

Once she had returned to her quarters, book in hand, Minerva held her breath. Hermione was back, reading happily in her armchair, looking peaceful. Did she really want to disturb that? 'Yes. It's time for the act to come down.' She thought.

As soon as she stepped in, Hermione looked up, a smile on her face. Seeing Minerva's rather sombre expression, this faded and was replaced almost immediately by a look of worry. The elder woman moved to sit next to her, speaking softly. "Nothing is wrong, don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. "I just wished to give you this." Hermione took the book, looked at the cover and wrinkled her nose.

"First years' transfiguration? Am I that poor a spell caster?" she asked, grinning. Laughing, Minerva told her to look inside. "Oh…" Hermione scanned a few words and hurriedly stopped reading, looking back up at the elder witch.

"I merely keep it in that book so that no one would pick it up. It's hidden in plain sight, if you will." Understanding dawned on her, and she looked questioningly at Minerva. "I thought it may help you to understand how I felt then, and how much differently I feel now."

Hermione's eyebrows practically danced on her forehead. "You trust me with this?"

Minerva shuffled, and grinned apologetically. "Yes, but not entirely; the book lets you see the entries I want you to see. I don't not trust you, I just…some things in there I do not want to share. With anyone."

Hermione nodded, understanding the woman's thoughts. "That's fine. I don't need to know everything."

"I… I just thought it may help you to understand that whatever you are holding back from me, I want to help you with it." A look of longing again appeared in the girl's eyes. "Either way, you may learn a thing or two on moving on fr-"

She was caught off guard and slightly winded by the uncharacteristic hug the younger girl suddenly sprang on her. "Thank you." Hermione told her. She squeezed a little before letting go slowly, leaving Minerva a little stunned. "I appreciate it, really."

Smiling once more, Minerva drew back and replied. "Darling, that's all I could wish for."

Leaving Hermione to read the book by herself, Minerva retired to the kitchen, where she began to cook once more, a twinkle of hope in her eyes for her protégé's future.

_Thus how Minerva was turned from an angry revenge seeking mess, into the stern, somewhat less angry person we know today. :) Thank you for the lovely reviews. :)  
>Now, how do we think I can improve? :)<em>


	11. Pouring Your Heart Out

_I Own Nothing. Thank you to Absidoodle :)_

Of course, Hermione spent all night reading the diary; leafing through its pages and absorbing the information took her hours. Watching, or rather reading about, Minerva hurting so much made her want to scream with frustration. Why didn't she just ask for help? Obviously, so many people were reaching out to her – it was all here, written down! – but she didn't seem to notice them. She was so focused on her goal to notice that she was falling to pieces in the process.

Slowly but surely, through the night, the cruel irony dawned on her. The parallels between the two witches seemed uncanny, and Hermione was shocked when she realised how foolishly she had been acting – even if it was subliminal. Eagerly, she flicked through the pages; some were blanked out. She reread the account of the conversation between herself and Minerva. Underneath, in the elder witch's tidy script, Minerva had written:

'_Hermione. As you can see I have been though many hard times in my life, and lost many people. Every time, it was the love of my friends and relatives that brought me through that, and made me into the woman I am today. I know how hard it can be to trust someone with your heart's secrets, but know this; I will not judge you, I will not turn away, and I will try with all of my being to make it better. You know where I am if you ever need me. Minerva.'_

Hermione's eyes began watering at the depth of emotion in the words written, and she softly traced them with her smallest finger. She longed to tell Minerva, to tell anyone; but their disgust and disappointment was something she feared above all, and especially Minerva's.

Still… the chance to have her fears brushed away, to be told she had nothing to worry about, or simply to have someone to understand was beyond tempting. But what would she tell Minerva? How could she tell Minerva? Her face fell at the thought of her mentor's reaction. The one person she wanted to impress most…she couldn't bear to have Minerva thinking badly of her.

She twisted her hands, picking at her nails and trying to stop thinking. Finally, looking at the time and realising how late – well, early – it was, she curled up on the bed. She was hunched into a ball, willing herself to sleep. _'Just stop worrying,'_ she thought. She itched to get up and do something, but refused to give in.

The rest of the night was battle between her thoughts and her fears, which she spent trying desperately to escape back into the land of dreams.

~~~/~~~

The morning dawned and Hermione awoke from a troubled, restless sleep. Her mood was noticeably sullen as she walked from her room to the kitchen. Minerva, however, was noticeably happier. "Poppy would like to take a few more tests today, to see if you're back to full health." She grinned. "I'm expecting good news."

Hermione forced a smile and sat down to eat, not feeling hungry at all. Seeing this, Minerva decided that her words were having an effect on Hermione; she decided that she wouldn't push her too much.

After a meagre breakfast on Hermione's part Minerva briskly accompanied her to the hospital ward, where Hermione paled further upon seeing the range of potions on display. Poppy, noticing her patient's discomfort, merely laughed.

"Miss Granger, don't worry…these aren't all for you. I only need to check a few things and then you may leave and most likely return to your normal lessons after Christmas." A pang swept through Hermione, because she knew that the second she went back to school she would return to working herself to the ground, only slowing this time around to be a little sneakier. But what should – what could – she do?

Whilst Hermione was at war with herself, Minerva and Poppy chatted.

"…And how has she been getting along?"

Minerva stole a glance at Hermione and, seeing her consumed by her thoughts, whispered back to her friend. "She was doing very well, eating much more, and sleeping too. However, we may be hitting a small bump in the road today." Poppy's eyes narrowed. "I'm just trying to get to the root of the problem!" Minerva hurriedly explained, holding up her hands against the nurse's glare.

Still suspicious, Poppy sighed and gave Hermione her last potions before examining the results. "As long as you don't let her drift too far, Minerva, or push her, she'll tell you eventually. Everyone will talk in their own time." Her small eyes scanned the readings, looking for anything abnormal, and Minerva (who agreed with Poppy, not that she was going to admit it,) decided to bring Hermione out of her daze.

Shaking her slightly, she tried to speak softly. "Hermione…" At once, Hermione became alert and almost jittery as her eyes focused on the two women. Visibly pulling herself together, she smiled and asked if everything was okay.

"More than fine, my dear – you are doing very well." Poppy smiled approvingly at Minerva. "If your progress continues until after Christmas, you will certainly be able to resume your education!" She smiled widely, oblivious to the two women's grimaces.

"Thank you for your time, Poppy, I'll see you tomorrow at the staff lunch?"

Poppy nodded, and ushered them out of the hospital wing. "Now take care, you two – I am fully expecting this progress to continue!" she called after them. Minerva rolled her eyes.

~~~/~~~

By the time they had arrived back at Minerva's quarters, Hermione had reached a shaky decision. She would tell Minerva…the only question was, when? She didn't want to ruin the elder woman's day, and she definitely didn't want to bother her when she was busy…

Meanwhile, Minerva was itching to ask Hermione what was wrong. The nurturing instinct inside her that flared up whenever her cubs were in danger was on overdrive, and it was all she could do to sit down in her quarters and sure blankly at the pages of a book.

'_What if she doesn't reach out? What if she spirals? Well, obviously you'll have to intercede, but this will never get sorted if she doesn't confide in someone. But that doesn't have to be you! Could you bear it if it was anyone else? You'd have to. Maybe if you…'_

Lost in her thoughts, she completely missed Hermione's scrutiny. Eyeing her professor to see if she looked happy or sad, or more specifically too much of either, Hermione contemplated just blurting it out.

She was going to have to, she decided. "Professor?" she asked. Minerva looked up sharply, and it was only then that Hermione noticed her book was upside down. '_I guess she's expecting this.'_

Hermione's mind suddenly went blank, and all of her careful thought out words left her. She smiled, her eyebrows slanting downwards, and blinked. "I… Uh…"

Minerva melted. "I hope you feel no pressure from me, Hermione."

"No! I mean, I don't feel any, and I want to – but it's so hard and words only… explain so much. Just…just promise you won't shout?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Hermione felt vulnerable and stupid, but she couldn't take them back. To her relief, Minerva didn't look even slightly amused.

"Of course I won't." She answered seriously. Uncharacteristically, she reached out to hold her student's hand. "I'm here for you, I told you that."

Hermione's eyes began watering, and she took a great heaving breath to steady herself. "I wouldn't have bothered you, I'd have told the boys, but they have their own problems and I didn't anticipate the need for help, I jus-" She stopped, aware that her rambling was getting faster and less understandable. She curled her fingers into her palms, took a deep breath and tried again. "I found my parents."

Again, the young girl seemed to stun Minerva. "…When? How?"

"It was easy, I'd placed a tracking charm on them so I'd know they were safe. It was untraceable, so after they'd had a few weeks in Australia I'd be able to go to their n-new home." She gulped again, and twisted her face. "Before school started I made a portkey – illegal, I know, but everyone was so busy and I just-"

"It's fine. I shan't tell anyone."

A brief flash of teeth showed her Hermione was a least trying to smile. "I found them, and I was so relieved because, well, because they were **alive.** I didn't matter what else happened or how they looked at me, but they were alive!" Her eyes unfocused and her voice dropped as she said her next words. "But I couldn't make them remember me." she looked again to Minerva, tears in her eyes. "They didn't remember me."

Minerva didn't have to think twice. She reached out and held the now sobbing girl in a tight hug, her heart aching for the poor soul in her arms. For who could understand the pain better than she? No words would comfort her now, no advice would make the pain go away. "S-so I messed up. I cast the spell wrong and n-now they'll never remember me!" By now the tears were almost coming to Minerva's eyes and she furiously blinked them back, determined to stay strong for the mature and yet so vulnerable a child in her arms. Holding her tighter, she made a promise.

"I will fix it. Don't you worry – I will find a way to sort it out."

Of all the things that were bothering her friend, this was the thing that Minerva least expected. She had been through so much – too much, enough to make any other person drop dead, exhausted and battle-scarred and emotionally drained. But it was always her family that had kept her going – not just her parents, but Ron and Harry too. And now, despite all she had done for them and for others, a part of that was gone forever.

The girl let out another sob. "I know. I know," Minerva tried to comfort her. Despite her best efforts, she felt her own tears falling. "I know it hurts, but you can get through this. I will make sure of it."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Minerva kissed the top of the girl's forehead, wondering why she was apologising. "But I came back, and everyone was so happy, I couldn't tell them what I'd done so I thought if I came back – I might – I could – but I didn't find anything, I never found anything!"

Understanding dawned on Minerva. Hermione came back to school…to find a way to get back her parents' memories.

"Darling…" She was lost for words.

"I miss them."

"I know."

"And now I've lost them. Such a stupid child." The venom in Hermione's voice in the last two words surprised her, and Minerva moved to grab Hermione's face, forcing her to look at her.

"Listen to me, Hermione. **Hermione. This is not your fault.**Yes, you cast the spell, but you never made the decision. You did what was best to protect them. you may very well – in fact, almost definitely – saved their lives. Listen to me – this is **fixable.**I promise I will do whatever is needed to get your parents' memories back to you. Is that satisfactory?" She tried to look as confident and assured as she could.

Hermione bit her lip, clearly not wanting to get her hopes up. "Okay." She sniffed and gulped, remembering the destruction that had met her eyes when she went to see her old house before going to Australia – the house she had grown up in, the house she planned to move her parents back into. It had been blown to pieces…blown to smithereens and covered up locally as a gas explosion, as when Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius Black. So yes, she had saved her parents' lives, even if she'd cost them their memories.

Minerva discreetly wiped her own eyes and stood up imperiously. "Now, I am going to need you to show me **exactly** what you did."

Shakily the younger woman stood too, and began going through what she had done.

~~~/~~~

Later that day, once Hermione had been through every little thing she had done concerning her parents to Minerva's satisfaction, they had sat down for dinner.

"…Minerva?" Hermione asked partway through their weekly chess game.

"Yes Hermione?" Her tone was warm, but inside she expected anything.

"Do you really think you can get them back to me?" Sometimes, Minerva forgot that Hermione hadn't read the whole of her story.

"I will try my utmost to get your parent's memories back." She replied sincerely.

"But… what if you can't?" the bushy haired brunette whispered. Minerva stopped looking at the board, and surveyed her student, thinking carefully about her reply.

"If I am unable to, then we will have to consider how best to care for you and your parents." Hermione tilted her head questioningly. "I suppose your parents would go back to Australia," Hermione winced. "I suppose you would have the choice of whether or not to visit them. Aside from telling them about the magical world, you would have free reign to do anything, even move over there and become reacquainted if you wished." Hermione's eyes were unreadable.

"What if I wanted to stay here?" Again moving a piece, Minerva thought carefully.

"I suppose you would continue your education if you wished…then afterwards you would always be welcome back here at Hogwarts, or with the Weasleys, I imagine…or even," She drew a breath, not sure if it was proper to extend her invitation but not able to stop herself from helping the poor child, "…even at my home, where you could stay until you got back to your feet." She tilted her head, a sudden thought coming into it. "You do know what you want to do with your life?"

Hermione nodded shyly. "I'd like to go into magical law."

Minerva smiled. "Aiming to do some good in the world are we?" She asked, remembering their fifth year talk about careers, and the rather in depth chat they had had.

Hermione laughed. "You weren't there when we told Scrimangeour that!" She moved her rook shrewdly, taking Minerva's bishop. "Actually I was thinking about correcting some of the laws that already exist today in our world."

An amused smile appeared on the astute elder witch's lips. She knew where this conversation was going. "House elves?"

"Among other things, yes."

Minerva perked an eyebrow, confused by the other witch's vagueness. "Other things?"

Hermione, to her surprise, blushed a deep red. She seemed to pause momentarily, before moving her knight and avoiding eye contact. "I was hoping to correct a few of the laws concerning muggles."

"…" She wanted to correct the muggle laws. Minerva blinked, surprised at this new revelation.

Hermione, in her part, peeked a look at her elder professor, saw her dawning understanding and then blushed further, struggling to convey er meaning without seeming silly or naïve. "I just think it was so awful what you had to go through, and it wasn't even your fault! But I had a look at a few things, and the ministry hasn't even amended the law which is just plain wrong, and I thought after all you'd done for me-" She was cut off as the elder witch laid a hand on her shoulder, eyes bright and smiling.

"You truly have grown into a beautiful young woman Hermione, and I can't say I would've been more proud even if it was my own daughter I were speaking to." A sense of pride swept through Hermione at hearing the praise from her role model, and she reached out to pull the woman into a hug.

"Thank you. I'm sure she grew up wonderfully." Moving to squeeze Hermione one last time, Minerva drew back smiling.

"I know she did." Something in her tone made Hermione pause. It sounded too light considering all that she had gone through.

"Minerva... Do you still see her?" Minerva titled her head coyly, copying Hermione's actions from earlier in the day.

"Of course. I couldn't completely continue with my life without checking she was living a satisfactory life. That isn't what family does." She stated proudly. "It's not in the McGonagall nature to not look out for those we care about."

"So, what did you do?"

"Well I made sure she was adopted by a good family who could and would take care of her. I checked in on her regularly to make sure she wasn't being bullied, and that she was getting along okay. I may have set her up for a scholarship so that she could continue her education privately, and now… well, now she doesn't really need my help anymore, so I just pop in every now and then to check on the grandkids."

Hermione blinked, unsure of what to think. On one hand, it was cute that Minerva had looked out for and been there for her daughter, even when she couldn't remember her, but on the other hand it was also so sad that the woman couldn't let go, even now when her daughter didn't need her.

"That's so…"

"I know. But a mother likes to know her child is getting along alright. She is, after all, still my child; even if she doesn't know it." Hermione smiled.

"That's lovely. I don't know whether I could do that."

"You would be surprised at the lengths we go to for the ones we love; you have already gone further than most ever have to, even in your short lifetime." Thoughts turned to the recent war, and the mood darkened.

Hermione turned to her professor, her friend, and took her hand. "I want to thank you for all that you've done for me. You didn't have to, and it means a lot."

Minerva smiled back. "As I said before, we would do anything for the ones close to our hearts; and I think you have more than earned a place in mine."

_Phew that was hard, tried to keep it as in character as possible :P  
>Now I didn't get much feedback last time. Improvements? Characteristaion, description, plot? Many thanks :)<em>


	12. Righting Wrongs

_I Own Nothing!_

The next day Minerva set to work in earnest. Locating Hermione's parents and bringing them back to England was much easier now she knew exactly where they were; all it took was a few well-placed persuasion charms and the couple had decided that Australia was not the best place for them anymore, and that England was their true home.

The second (much harder) part was perfecting the memory spell. Without test subjects Minerva had to be exceptionally careful, to ensure the safety of Hermione's parents. The topic and spells that she was exploring were relatively untouched, and aside from all those years ago with Frederick, she barely knew anything on the subject. Even Severus' portrait was scarcely any help with the matter, although he instructed her religiously on the theory.

The task proved one of immense hard work, even with Frederick's highly detailed notes, and it took Minerva eleven and a half days just to remake it. She kept Hermione busy all the while, helping Poppy in the wards, or Pomona in the green houses. After all it wouldn't do for the girl to sit and worry, or be left to overwork herself again.

When the day finally came that Minerva was happy enough with the potion, she took it to the staff room of Hogwarts and carefully asked the other teachers their opinions. Gently setting down the vial on the staff table, she asked the gathered staff members if they would help her with a project.

"Minerva? What is the meaning of this?" A confused Filius asked her. Minerva balked. She had promised Hermione she wouldn't breathe a word of her predicament.

"Oh, never mind, I'm sure Minerva has her reasons." Thankfully Pomona came to her rescue. "Now which herbs did you use?"

Minerva had never been so grateful in her life to be surrounded by the brightest and best in their fields as she was then.

After each had shrewdly and suspiciously examined the potions, and assessed its viability, she was left with only a few tips and pointers for its use, which she took care to note down.

After a quick chat with both Sprout and Filius, asking them to keep Hermione busy for the day, she made to leave.

"…I should also think that burning moonstone should help, Minerva; after all, that does help the lost recall everything they've forgotten!" Sybil pronounced, wide eyed as always. It was a testament to her newfound peace with the world that Minerva actually noted the suggestion down too, (although she made a mental note not to use it,) and this was not missed by the staff.

"It seems Miss Granger is having a better effect on you than we'd thought, Minerva!" Joked Filius. Minerva raised a solemn eyebrow and was interrupted by Sinistra.

"She's certainly made you softer."

"I-" She again tried to interject.

"Of course she has! Mama lion's protecting her cubs!" Sang Rolanda.

"I think it's sweet." Vector called.

"GAH!" Minerva cried, waving her hands in the air and exiting the room swiftly and dramatically. "I shall replace you all if you don't stop!"

A single sigh was heard from Pomona in the silence left behind the headmistress. "Well, I suppose one girl can only do so much for a temper that big."

~~~/~~~

Minerva toyed with the idea of inviting Hermione along to her first attempt at retrieving the Granger's memories, but dismissed it after deciding it would be cruel to get her hopes up on the first try – for she was completely unsure as to whether or not the potion would work. Knocking on the front door to the Granger's new home, she almost wished she had test subjects to attempt it on.

She could hear laughing and shouting behind the wooden wall, and waited few moments before coming face to face with Mrs Granger. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely.

Minerva smiled demurely. "Actually, yes. I wonder if I might step in?"

~~~/~~~

Meanwhile, Hermione was located in Minerva's study, slowly organising a few papers for her friend whilst she waited anxiously for her return. For, despite all of Minerva's precautions, Hermione had come to know the elder woman a lot better than the latter suspected, and had immediately sensed the elder woman's restlessness when she left that morning. Sure that something important was about to happen, she sat and fidgeted through the work.

A knock at the door stilled her tapping and shuffling hands, and she looked up as Pomona walked through it.

"Hello, sweetie!" she said with a dazzling grin. By now used to the Hufflepuff's exuberant nature, Hermione smiled and greeted her confidently. "I just popped around to see how you were doing. Minerva told me she'd be out all day, and, well, I thought I'd say hello."

'_Or asked you to check on me.'_Hermione managed to avoid scowling, knowing she meant well. "So…How are you?"

Pomona smiled. "I'm splendid dear, and how are you?" Something told Hermione that Pomona wasn't really listening.

"Fine, a little bored but nothing to complain about." She said shortly. With the preliminaries over and done with, the elder woman leaned in, now much more interested in what her former student had to say.

"Have you talked with Minerva?"

Well, she was certainly blunt. Reflexively, Hermione went to shake her head, a habit long learned to deny her involvement in any of the boy's adventures.

"Uh- wait, I mean, yes. We talked a bit." She prepared herself to be interrogated, but was again surprised and caught off guard when Pomona leaned back into her chair.

"That's good; I was worried she'd close up." Her wand flicked to the side, conjuring two cups of tea for them. "And what about you, dear? Did she manage to get through to you?" Hermione blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Does Minerva know why you are so upset?" Hermione's eyes narrowed and she became defensive.

"Yes." Her arms folded subtly, but this was not missed by Sprout, who laughed breezily.

"You needn't worry, chicken. I was only asking for the barest of details in order to see if you two are actually going to help each other." Hermione blushed, mumbling her response.

"Professor McGonagall doesn't need my help." Again the happy Hufflepuff laughed.

"Trust me, I've known her far longer; she does." Hermione raised a perplexed eyebrow, eager to ask what in Merlin's name she meant, when Sprout again changed the subject effortlessly, leaving Hermione to wonder how on earth she could be of any use to Minerva.

~~~/~~~

Sitting in the Granger's living room, briefcase in hand and wand up her sleeve, Minerva was more nervous than she had been in years. She longed to simply cast a spell and cart them off to Scotland, where she could calmly explain everything in a controlled situation, and there mere idea of it was causing her wand arm to twitch. Alas, too much of a commotion would no doubt alert the newly reforming ministry, something Minerva was loath to do; for although she had at first enlisted their help in locating Hermione's parents, the newly emerged news of the Granger's lost memories had complicated matters. The ministry would no doubt prohibit their further involvement in the wizarding world, and Hermione may have been forced to, like Minerva, say goodbye to them. This was, however, something Minerva would not allow.

So it had been up to her, in a series of complicated and rather difficult events, to orchestrate a meeting between the two parties in which neither suspected anything out of the ordinary. Needless to say, Minerva had had to pull quite a few strings with various connections around the country, and rely quite a bit on her knowledge of muggle behaviour.

But she had ultimately succeeded, and was now left babbling in the front room of the Grangers new living apartment, trying graciously not to simply blurt everything out.

"So you say… That we, in **particular**, are predominantly susceptible to this disease?" Hermione's mother frowned. Minerva smiled, nodding and mentally cursing that Hermione had indeed inherited her intelligence from them.

"It's the due to the climate, ma'am." Mrs Granger waved away her formalities and smiled, flashing perfect teeth at her.

"Please, call me Jean." Struck by a sudden sense of déjà vu, Minerva remembered the instance in which she'd first told the Granger of their magical child, and overcome by inspiration, she decided to try the same method again.

Leaning in closely, she changed tact. "I suppose by now you've gathered I'm not here to warn you about the dangers of e-coli. Well, no, quite frankly, I am not. What I am here to talk to you about today is infinitely more interesting." She drew out her wand, examining the Granger's for any signs of fear.

A brief flicker of recognition, followed by blankness flitted across Mr Granger's eyes. "Now you must realise that despite what you think, this is no joke, I am not part of an elaborate hoax, and nor am I insane."

Mr Granger was the first to find his voice. "What would you want with us…"

A grin unfurled on Minerva's face. "Excellent question. Now, I am here to tell you about a young girl named Hermione Granger…"

~~~/~~~

Hermione tapped her fingers on the mahogany desk, fervently wishing she had accompanied Minerva. Seated now between Sprout and Flitwick, she reflected briefly on the irony that had this happened a few days earlier she would be feverishly joining in with their conversation, with undisguised glee. As it was, all she could think was that it was now five o'clock and Minerva had still not sent a message. She would have been worried if not for the fact that Hermione knew McGonagall could more than handle herself in a fight.

But even as Flitwick tried to draw her into the conversation, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the fact that her dear friend hadn't even sent a note telling her when she would be back. _'This is going to pass very slowly.'_She thought, with a sigh.

~~~/~~~

An hour after she had first entered their apartment, Minerva was again staring into the slightly mistrustful faces of both Granger parents. "But what if we aren't the- I mean her" She gestured to a photograph of Hermione, "parents? How would we know?"

"I have met you both before, as the Grangers, in order to first introduce you to our world." Minerva answered calmly, pleased she was making some progress at last. "I am not mistaken."

Mrs Granger continued to scowl, looking very much like her daughter. "And what if it doesn't work? Will you leave us be?" Her tone sounded harsh, as if she didn't want to be bothered with the nonsense Minerva was spouting. "Well?"

Minerva looked them both in the eye, and lied. "Of course. I only wish to return this girl's parents to her."

Mr Granger gabbed his wife's hand, rubbing it soothingly, before looking straight at her. "Then we will try it." His wife took a few moments, staring him in the eye, before nodding slowly. Minerva let out an unconscious breath.

Taking the vial out of her bag, she carefully poured the correct amount into each of their teas, and watched nervously as each Granger sipped it carefully.

~~~/~~~

Pomona's eyes again flicked to the clock, and a moment later Filius's followed. Hermione, for her part, just sat back in her chair and stared at a stray ginger newt, trying to crawl out of the box it was encased in. She sympathised.

"Well, it's getting rather late, and I still have a few papers to grade." Pomona said, glancing to Hermione. "Filius?"

"Well, no, but I actually have a few errands to run, if you don't mind…" Pomona grinned.

"Perfect! Hermione, sweet, I don't suppose you'd mind helping Filius with his errands so that he'll be ready for dinner later? He has this awful habit of being late." She winked. Hermione looked torn, but accepted, wondering why on earth both Professors seemed intent on not leaving her alone that day.

~~~/~~~

There were many reactions that Minerva expected upon reviving the Granger's memories, but anger was certainly not one of them. To the Granger's merit, both disguised it well, but Minerva had many years of practice handling moody teens to aid her in her scrutiny.

"…"

Mrs Granger stood abruptly, and then sat, before standing again, whilst her husband merely gritted his teeth, and adjusted his glasses. Minerva fidgeted, needing them to calm down before talking about Hermione again.

"… I recognise that you may be feeling angry-"

"You have no idea how I am feeling." His tone was sharp, unyielding. Minerva blinked, unsure how to handle herself.

"I-" Mrs Granger was the first to crack, tears seeping out of her eyes.

"How could our little girl…"

"I can assure you she only had your best-"

"Our best interests?!" His voice cracked. "She didn't even ask! How could she even consider-without telling us- everything is gone- we were uprooted!" As he talked he continued to become more and more frenzied, before getting angry. "How dare she!?"

"John-" His wife tried to calm him down, although she too seemed upset. "John, now isn't the time."

"When will it be then? When will it be okay to tell our daughter that she can't simply control how involved we are in her life anymore? She didn't even tell us why!" An icy realisation shot through Minerva, as she inferred that Hermione had even begun to tell her parent's about the threats she had faced.

"I suppose you know." He rounded on her. "I suppose now you know more about our own daughter than we do!"

"I-" He was probably right.

"How is that right, how is that fair? When did I become the bad guy?" Mrs Granger was again in tears. "Why should I go to her now, happy as a bee and tell her everything's going to be alright?! I had friends, I had family, I have two lives now!"

"John. John? Come and sit down." She led her husband to the chair and took his hand. They spent a few moments whispering, and Minerva herself caught only a few words. "…not right… I can't deal…time…oh Jean…"

Thoroughly perplexed at their behaviour, and feeling quite like a third wheel, Minerva decided to escape to leave them to their thoughts, but not before departing with a few final words. She felt every sympathy for the Grangers and all they had experienced, but also felt that they needed to at least be informed how much Hermione herself was hurting.

"Hermione cried herself to sleep every night for the last few months wondering whether or not she did the right thing. I know you are hurting, but your daughter is too, and shouting at her will not help breach the gap that has been made. I can take you to her any time you want, providing you won't hurt her. She's been through a lot too, and I shan't allow anything to hinder her recovery." She placed a small disk on the table. "Tap this thrice to contact me when you need to." She hesitated, before apparating. "I'm sorry things turned out the way they did."

~~~/~~~

Minerva appeared in her own home, shaking. She took a deep breath, and steadied herself. '_You just threatened a child's own parents.'_ She gripped the bridge of her nose, breathing slowly. Minerva hadn't expected to end the meeting the way she had. But her inner lioness was still roaring its approval at her, telling her that her child's safety was most important. '_Not your child.'_

Still, she straightened, accepting the repercussions of her actions as her own, knowing they would make themselves known sooner or later. Ever the ice queen, she pulled herself together and went home to her quarters.

"Hermione…?" At hearing the silence, she smirked. Filius and Pomona were obviously still keeping Hermione busy as she had asked, but the time had come to confess everything to her little friend. Sending a silvery tabby cat on its way, Minerva began making the preparations for dinner, all the while frantically planning ahead for the difficult conversation she was about to have.

~~~/~~~

"Minerva!" Hermione practically ran into the room, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw her mentor. "Where have you been all day?" She slumped onto the chair, feeling happier now she knew nothing was wrong and rested her head on her elbows.

Minerva smiled, taking two plates and serving them up, watching for a few moments as Hermione swallowed a few times. "Well I have been very busy helping you actually." She sated sagely, popping a spoonful of shepherd's pie into her mouth. Predictably, Hermione slowed.

"How did you do?" Minerva tensed slightly before answering.

"Well, I've come very far in one day, but as they say Rome wasn-"

"But what does that mean?" Minerva frowned.

"Don't be rude. I just don't wish to raise your hopes to unattainable levels." Hermione smiled sadly.

"I went through the start of the war thinking we'd all make it through. I can deal with the disappointment, Minerva. It's not knowing that's hardest."

"You're too cynical for someone so young." Hermione stared expectantly, waiting for Minerva to tell her what she'd achieved.

The elder woman sighed, supposing she'd have to tell her at some point. "I managed to administer a potion designed to give your parents their memories back today. It worked, and they seem to remember." Hermione's eyebrows shot above her hairline. She waited for more. "Unfortunately, they effects of having two sets of memories – a job well done, by the way – has left them a little confused, and they need some time to sort the whole thing through." '_You should've become a diplomat.'_She thought, quite sure Hermione couldn't take it the wrong way.

Unfortunately, she didn't factor in the girl's level of astuteness in relation to her head of house. "Don't sugar coat it please, what do they think of me? Do they even remember me?" Her face suddenly turned grave. "They don't hate me do they?"

Minerva balked, and tried to soothe the situation. "Hermione, I can't think of a reason anyone would hate you. They merely wished for some time… to get used to their situation and think things through." At once Hermione sat back, looking strangely calm.

"Oh. That's fine then." Minerva smiled half-heartedly, and tried to redirect the conversation.

"So how was your day?"

The rest of the meal continued on in that fashion, mostly with Minerva steering the conversation, and Hermione following. However, throughout it, Minerva couldn't pinpoint a strange difference in Hermione's behaviour.

Once they were finished, Hermione excused herself quietly, retiring to her room, and Minerva waited a few moments before quietly following. Pressing her head to the door, she heard muffled sobs, followed by harsh breaths, and without thinking she went in.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" She found the girl sitting up against the walls, with a pillow pressed to her face, and her arms resting on her knees. As she spoke, Hermione looked up from the pillow and stared.

"I'm not silly Minerva, I know my parents." A pained look flitted across her face, and she drew in again. "I know why they're not here."

Minerva automatically reached out to Hermione, but was surprised as she leant away. "What's the matter?" The question seemed silly, in light of everything, but the younger girl would know where it was directed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wish to hurt you."

"I'm not a child, Minerva; you don't have to tiptoe around me, despite what everyone else thinks." Again she sounded harsh, and her words stung like ice.

"I was merely looking out for your best interests Hermione, I didn't-"

"I didn't ask you to. I asked you to be honest with me, to treat me as an equal, and not as a little girl." Minerva frowned.

"I am aware how old you are Hermione, and I did tell you the truth, I just didn't wish to inform you of her parent's anger and incur further damage to your emotional state."

Hermione tensed again, and for a moment Minerva thought she was about to star shouting, but instead she screwed her face up and shoved it into the pillow. Her shaking shoulders told Minerva all she needed to know. Laying a cautious hand on her shoulder, Minerva slid to join her, joints protesting. She reached for another pillow.

She rested her arms, mimicking Hermione's posture and felt Hermione softly lean into her. Hooking an arm around the girl, she started talking, not sure if Hermione was listening, but needing to tell her anyway.

"Goodness knows you're not a child Hermione, you and the boys have grown up far too fast anyway for my liking. I know you're an adult, but you are also what I'd consider a friend, and I get awfully protective over any of my friends, as I'm sure you are with Harry. I'd only just found out how they reacted today, and I honestly hadn't expected it at all. All I could think was _'look at all of this that I'm going to have to tell her, after all I promised'_. I didn't want you to lose hope; I know how hard it is to get it back." She felt Hermione shuffle beneath her arm, and moved in to bring her closer.

"As for your parents, it is with regret that I can say we can never truly understand another human being, not without having lived their life also, and even so even the best of us make mistakes. They had a hard time understanding why you removed their choice from the equation, and I suspect they did not fully know about the perils you faced."

Hermione sniffed. "I didn't want them… to worry." She almost rolled her eyes at the irony.

"They're your parents, Hermione, they'll always know something is strange, even if they don't know what. They care about you, and pushing them away isn't going to make them any safer."

Hermione looked up at her for the first time, seeming to shrink before her very eyes back into the eleven year old child she once was. "But how do I fix it, Minerva?"

"You start talking again, and open up. You tell them how much you've missed them and how much they've missed." Hermione again looked uncertain. "It will not be quick and it most certainly will not be easy, but you have to make the effort."

Hermione flinched again, and Minerva addressed the unanswered question. "They still care. Of course they still care, because those who love us never truly leave our hearts." She prompted, remembering something her best friend had once said to her. "Now, come here." She opened her arms slightly, until Hermione hugged her back, and smoothed the girl's forehead, before kissing it and whispering. "They just need some time."

~~~/~~~

Every night after that, Minerva made sure to keep her wand in her eyesight at all times, lest she miss the Grangers' call, for she was certain it would come. Children like Hermione weren't easy to forget about after all.

In the meantime, Hermione seemed to take the absence of news in her stride, although as each day went by she continued to busy herself more and more. Content to let her be as long as her health was in no danger, Minerva took the time to attempt to teach her chess, although Hermione was certainly no tactician. Still, she too had work to do, and this left Hermione unnecessarily lonely, so in a bid to cheer her up, Minerva took the time to invite her two other ex-students to Hogwarts for the day. She wasn't surprised when Hermione spent all of her available time with them, whether it was chatting, playing a few doomed games of chess, or simply reading next to them.

But try as she might, Hermione till seemed sombre when left alone to her thoughts, and Minerva doubted there was anything she could do to help the poor girl but wait.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed, and wriggled as Ron moved to tickle her.

"Stop spacing out like that then! I'm here, and I want your full attention." He replied cheekily. He blinked, and then grinned.

"Look, I don't need to give you my full attention anymore, I'm going to beat you anyway." She winked at Harry, who was her partner in the game and smiled.

"In your dreams, McGonagall can only do so much in a few days!"

Minerva stifled a laugh from behind her book, and watched a both Harry and Hermione manoeuvred themselves into check unknowingly, Ron grinning all the while. They truly were good for each other, and if anyone could make Hermione feel better, it was them. 'S_he's truly gifted.'_

As she was thinking, her wand began to blink an iridescent red, something only she noticed. Realising it was Hermione' parents, she looked at Hermione and back to the wand, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, a meeting may spoil the girl' holiday horribly, but on the other it might lift an enormous weight from her shoulders.

Moving instead toward the three, she spoke as cryptically as she could, unsure of how much Hermione had told the boys. "Hermione, your parents are calling." At once the girl snapped to attention, turning around and focusing on Minerva. She looked back at Ron and Harry, her eyes unreadable, and took her boyfriend's hand.

"What should I do?" She almost whispered, her voice the only thing betraying her panic.

His reply was simple, and left Minerva knowing Molly Weasley would be proud. "I think you should do whatever makes you happy." Hermione seemed to gaze intently at his freckles for a few seconds, coming to a decision.

Turning to her eldest friend, she asked in a small voice. "Will you bring them here?" Minerva sought her face for a reason, but when Hermione stepped back to hold Ronald's hand again she understood. She wanted to be surrounded by friends should she need them. Nodding briskly, Minerva turned and apparated back to the Grangers, silently praying they wouldn't object to this arrangement.

~~~/~~~

Minerva straightened once she arrived in the house, eager to bring the Granger back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Luckily, they were waiting for her. She found Mrs Granger on the settee, tapping a coffee table anxiously. "Hello." She blurted when Minerva came into view. "Where's Hermione?" Came immediately afterwards.

Feeling very out of place, Minerva looked for Mr Granger, who appeared holding a tray of tea, and muttered her answer. She shrewdly examined them for any signs of anger or residue hostility towards her friend.

"Oh. So, do we um…. Apparate to Hogwarts?" Mr Granger asked, clearly a little crushed his daughter had chosen to stay at Hogwarts. McGonagall nodded stiffly, and held out her arm.

"I will need you to hold my arm tightly, and be prepared as the sensation is quite strange." She said shortly, still unsure whether or not the day would end as badly as she had feared.

~~~/~~~

The level of awkwardness was tangible in the air when they arrived back in Minerva's quarters, and Hermione squirmed again when she saw her parents, rather unprepared for the rush of guilt their presence brought. She almost wanted to call Ron, Harry and Minerva back as they excused themselves, but instead sat on the chair and tried to smile. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked, well aware that she was stalling. Unfortunately both her parents shook their heads. Her façade dropped and she looked at the floor, unsure where exactly she should begin explaining herself.

"We have the Christmas decorations out again, you know, the ones your grandmother brought us after your first year away." Her mother said. Hermione winced, thinking of how close they used to be. "We… even have a room set up for you, you know; that is, if you want to come home." Her mother's voice was timid, and Hermione's heart broke again.

"Of course I do." She said simply. A moment passed.

It stretched longer than a history lesson.

"…Why did you leave us, Hermione?" Her dad's usual cheery nature had disappeared too, and Hermione wished she was anywhere else.

"I wanted… I wanted to keep you safe, and I didn't want the heartbreak of having to say goodbye." She looked up to see tears in both their eyes.

"Do you not think we may have wanted to know what was happening? We don't even know why Hermione," she winced. "We visited the old house – it's been blown up. I don't suppose you –"

"I saved some of the pictures; I think they're in a photo album in my trunk." She lied; she'd kept all of them, hidden safely in a compartment in her trunk, something she took everywhere. Her mother opened her mouth to question further, and Hermione elaborated on reflex. "Everything not concerning me I assume you either sold or transported to Australia. My things… I had to sell." Her father frowned, tilting his head. "I've been… hiding. On the run, from this dark wizard, do you remember Voldemort?" They nodded slowly. "Well, he persecutes mug – I mean, non-magical people, and Harry is sort of his arch enemy. I had to go help Harry defeat him." She smiled wryly. "You know what the boys are like without me." No one smiled, and she coughed awkwardly. "So because I knew what we'd be doing, I knew you'd be in danger too. They'd come looking for you to find me. I had to keep you safe and this was the best I could do." She stopped. "Well that's all of it, very much condensed." Her shoulders hunched as she waited for them to speak again.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about, Hermione." Her mother finally said, drawing herself up. "We just called, because we'd hoped you'd spend Christmas with your family." Mr Granger moved to stand behind his wife.

"We probably need to catch up, sort some things out." Hermione's face fell, and Mr Granger nervously rushed the rest out. "Hermione, I know we have a lot unsaid, but you're our daughter and we'll always love you. Please." Realising she'd frozen, Hermione nodded shakily and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I-I thought…" She felt terrible all of a sudden. "Okay then." She produced a watery smile, and made her mother tut.

"Hermione even after all this, you can still take a hug from your mother." She declared, opening her arms readily. Hermione hiccupped, and again smiled, before being brought into a warm hug by her mother. Slowly, tears started to make their way down her face. "I've been crying too much lately." She commented dryly. Her mother laughed.

"It's never a bad thing to show your emotions dear." She said, and her husband interrupted her guiltily.

"Hermione, uh… do you need to pack? I mean, you can come back and finish the year after this, we wouldn't expect you not to; but you are saying for the whole of Christmas?" Hermione smiled, her eyes watery as she realised this was the first Christmas in years she'd be spending with her parents. Too long, in hindsight. Her father coughed, bringing her out of her thoughts, and Hermione blinked.

"Oh, yes well, I'd better go tell Minerva." As she walked out of the room, her stomach dropped a little as she realised that today would be the last day she spent in her head of house's quarters. In truth, she had come to greatly enjoy the elder woman's almost constant presence, and would miss it dearly as the days went by. It would almost be like missing Harry and Ron, as they went back to auror school.

Still, she loved her parents, and owed it to them to try and fix their rather neglected relationship, Minerva there or not. Even so she found herself smiling falsely as she told Minerva the news, sort of sad when Minerva remained smiling. "Do you need any help packing?" She asked and Hermione nodded, stopping first to say goodbye to her boys, telling them she would definitely see them on Christmas day if she could arrange it.

"Call us if you need to." Harry said as he hugged her and left with Ron.

Hermione called in on her parents, telling them she'd be back in a moment, asking a quick question, and then left with Minerva to pack.

"Well, I suppose I'd better send your school things back to your dormitory." Minerva finally said to break the silence in the room. "Are you alright Hermione?" She finally asked. "You don't seem as… happy as I thought you'd be."

Silently packing away her clothes, Hermione deliberated on her answer. She certainly didn't want to become too sappy over the course of the evening, nor did she want Minerva to think she wouldn't miss her.

"I am happy." She finally replied, lacking lustre. "But, I think I'm probably going to miss your library, the cooking and the chess." Minerva quirked an eyebrow.

"Lovely to know you shan't be missing me." She replied dryly, laughing as Hermione turned red.

"Well of course I'm going to! I just didn't want to get overemotional or anything. After all, I am coming back to school, and I certainly don't think this is the last time I'll see you." She said, avoiding eye contact by scribbling on a piece of paper. "And I certainly wasn't looking forward to spending Christmas with every one – after all this is my own family, and I should be comfortable with them shouldn't I?" She laughed breezily.

Minerva stopped, cottoning on to why Hermione was so docile. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and made her stop. "It will be fine. You don't need to worry Hermione, you've faced Voldemort! I doubt this will be anywhere near as hard, and tomorrow you shall laugh and wonder why on Earth you were so worried." She smiled sadly. "Besides, if anything ever does go wrong, and you have nowhere to go, I will always be there for you, along with Harry and Ronald, or even Molly." Hermione looked sheepish. "Oh, come here!" Minerva said, bringing her in for a hug. "I've given you far too many hugs over this week." She joked.

"One can never have too many hugs." Hermione replied, her voice muffled through Minerva's robes. Rolling her eyes, the elder woman finished helping her closest friend pack, and escorted her back to her parents, who were sitting nervously in her living room.

"Well then, Hermione… have a good Christmas, I wish you and your family all the best of luck." Minerva smiled, still feeling very false. "I'll inform the conductor that you shall be returning on the express." She stopped, waning to say more but unable to think of anything. "Well, let's get going shall we?" She said, gesturing for the Grangers to each grab onto her arm.

The next thing she knew, they were again in the apartment's kitchen, staring stupidly at the tiled walls. Unable to think of an excuse to stay, and not wanting to seem like she was dawdling, the headmistress of Hogwarts briskly turned to her once again student and said goodbye, only to be grabbed at the last minute.

"…Don't be a stranger, Minerva." Hermione said, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "I mean, I made a new friend during my stay, and well, I'd like to keep in touch. Yeah? Thank you, for everything. I… hope we'll still have tea once in a while?" She sad bashfully, expecting the professional Minerva to make an appearance and declare her proposal unorthodox. Instead she was delightfully surprised as Minerva grabbed her hand, and squeezed it softly before whispering.

"I would like that very much. See you soon, Hermione, and I wish you the best of luck." Before dropping her hand and apparating on the spot.

~~~/~~~

Back in her quarters, the whole place seemed rather empty with the spare room. Of course Minerva was aware she'd become used to it again, but she'd rather the company now. Dining in the great hall was never as fun and she conversation never nearly as stimulating. Deciding to retire early, Minerva went to her room, to find a small wrapped gift on her drawers, accompanied with a note.

_**A small thank you for all the help you've offered me. It doesn't even begin to cover how much it's meant to me.**_

_**-Hermione**_

Smiling reminiscently, she wondered what on earth the girl had bought her, and moved to unwrap the present. But she was shocked when the gift zoomed out of her grasp and new writing appeared underneath the note.

_**Presents are meant to be opened on Christmas Day, not before!**_

She laughed and continued reading. _'She knows me too well…'_

_**I do hope you'll stop by on Christmas Day, it would be a shame not to see**____**everyone**____**I care about.**_

_**- Hermione x**_

Smiling at the invitation, and the small incentive to come, Minerva rubbed her forehead, wondering how on Earth she was going to convince Filius to cover for her, at least for an hour, on Christmas day.

_I hope the Granger's reactions were realistic. This was a pain to write as my 's' and 't' buttons are breaking, see how much effort I put in for you guys? ;P__  
>Now, I'd like you to leave a REVIEW telling me what you likedwhat you didn't. HOW ELSE WLL I IMPROVE?! Thanks :D_


End file.
